Grey's Anatomy
by Luutje19
Summary: Dit is een verhaal over het drukke leven in een ziekenhuis in dit geval Seattle Mercy West. Mijn hoofdpersonage is een briljante neuro chirurg genaamd Julia Desteny. Ze is hoogbegaafd. Ze is 20 en werkt fulltime en staat bekend als de beste chirurg van het land. Ze werkt samen met Derek Sheperd en zij zijn hoofd neuro. Derek Sheperd helpt haar met alles wat ze nodig heeft.
1. Julia Destiny Rocks

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over onze jonge leidinggevende Julia Destiny. Briljante neuro chirurg en wordt respectvol behandeld omdat ze zo jong is. Laten er nou toevallig een paar hele knappe doktoren rondlopen in Seattle Grace Hospital. **

**POV Julia Destiny**

* * *

Het beste wat je kunt doen als een leidinggevende is streng zijn. Zeker als je een leven in iemand anders handen laat rusten. Daarom hameren we er altijd op dat dit een opleidingscentrum is.

'Karev, waarom heb je in hemels naam je stagiair die patiënt bijna laten vermoorden', zei ik woedend tegen Alex Karev. 'Ik zei dat hij hem moest behandelen, niet bijna vermoorden', zei Alex en hij ging er vlug vandoor, maar niet voordat ik tegen hem kon schreeuwen. 'Let op je tellen Karev!'.

Ik rende verder naar de volgende patiënt die een hartaanval kreeg en redde zijn leven. 'Dr. Destiny', riep iemand. Ik keek om. Het was Derek Sheperd. Mijn partner in neurologie. 'Wat', zei ik gehaast. 'Julia!', riep hij en eindelijk kalmeerde ik een beetje. 'Doe een beetje rustig aan wil je', zei Derek. Hij pakte mijn schouders stevig vast. Ik bekeek zijn knappe gelaatstrekkingen en eindelijk kwam ik ietwat tot rust. 'Weer een van die dagen?', vroeg Derek. Ik knikte. 'Ik heb het idee dat ik overal een potje van maak', zei ik. 'Nee, integendeel', zei Derek. 'Wie zegt dat?', vroeg ik. 'Iedereen, dr. Bailey zegt dat jij de beste chirurg bent ooit, nou voel ik me een beetje gepasseerd', zei Derek en hij glimlachte. Ik lachte. 'Gelukkig ze kan nog lachen', zei Derek. 'Ik ben nog niet eens toegekomen aan mijn lunch', zei ik en ik keek op de klok en besefte dat het al half twee was. 'Dan ga je nu lunchen', zei Derek. Ik rende naar de lunch kantine. Eenmaal in de kantine ging ik naast Mark Sloan zitten. Die werd ook wel McSteamy genoemd. Hij was een sexy man, lief en zorgzaam, maar ook een player. 'Heej, gaat het een beetje, je trilt helemaal', zei Mark tegen mij. Ik keek naar mijn handen en besefte het pas toen ik mijn brood smeerde. Ik liet mijn bestek op mijn bord kletteren. 'Heej je moet echt wat rustiger aan doen jij', zei Mark. 'Je lijkt Derek wel, die zegt precies hetzelfde', zei ik. 'Oh nou daar heeft hij dan wel gelijk in', zei Mark. Ik pakte mijn hand en wilde het laten stoppen met trillen, maar dat ging niet. Mark keek naar mijn hand. 'Dat is echt niet normaal op jou leeftijd hoor', zei hij. 'Dat weet ik ook wel', zei ik nors. Ik probeerde nog een keer mijn brood te smeren, maar dat lukte niet. 'Welke operaties moet jij nog doen vandaag?', vroeg Mark bezorgd. 'Eh er staan er zes op mijn schema, twee brein operaties', zei ik. 'Die ga jij zo echt niet doen', zei Mark. 'Dat bepaal jij niet', zei ik verhit. 'Oh jawel, ik ben dan niet je leidinggevende, maar wil je echt twee doden op je lijstje hebben', zei Mark. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Derek neemt die operaties wel over', zei Mark. 'Oh wat neem ik over', zei Derek die langs kwam. 'Die brein operaties, moet je haar handen zien', zei Mark verontwaardigd. Ik probeerde het te verbergen, maar Derek greep beide handen. 'Nee, ik neem die operaties wel over', zei Derek. 'Maar wie assisteert je dan?', vroeg ik. 'Lexie Grey doet dat wel', zei Derek en hij wenkte Lexie. 'Little Grey', zei hij. Lexie werd altijd zo genoemd omdat ze het zusje was van Meredith Grey. 'Ja', zei Lexie. 'Jij assisteert mij vandaag', zei Derek. 'Oh maar ik assisteer vandaag dr. Bailey', zei Lexie. 'Ik zeg het wel tegen dr. Bailey', zei Derek. 'Jij ga naar huis', zei Derek vlug. 'Eerst lunch en nu naar huis', mopperde ik. 'Slaap een beetje bij en doe de volgende dag niets', zei beval Derek. 'Wat morgen ook vrij, nee joh', zei ik vlug. 'Echt wel', zei Derek en hij sleurde een tegenstribbelde ik naar de deur. 'Ho wacht eens even', mompelde ik. 'Wat', zei Derek en hij stopte. 'Mijn tas', loog ik. 'Die heb je om', zei Derek. Ik zuchtte. 'Leuk geprobeerd, nu naar huis, als ik merk dat je hier nog bent', zei Derek. 'Ja', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oh ja en je belt me zodra je thuis bent', zei Derek. 'Moet je me checken', zei ik lachend. 'Om er voor te zorgen dat je niet terugkomt', zei Mark grijnzend. 'Jullie schijnen me wel heel goed te kennen he', zei ik lachend. 'Oh Jules, we kennen je beter dan jij jezelf kent', zei Derek en hij lachte naar me met zijn stralende witte tanden.

Ik liep naar de parkeergarage waar mijn superdeluxe wagen stond. Ik had een Ferrari. Een gele. Net toen ik mijn sleutel erin wilde steken begon mijn hele lichaam te trillen en ik stortte op de grond. Het harde asfalt was nat en ik voelde dat mijn kleding zeiknat werd. Ik probeerde nog naar mijn mobiel te grijpen of mijn pieper, maar dat mislukte. Mijn vingers waren niet meer gebonden aan mijn wil en gingen hun eigen weg. Naar beneden. Ik voelde me helemaal slap worden en met mijn lege ogen staarde ik rusteloos naar de blauwe hemel. Hopend dat iemand me vond voordat het te laat is.


	2. Bright Light

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over Julia Destiny die een beroerte heeft gekregen en dat terwijl ze zo jong is. Mag ze verder werken of kan ze het werk niet meer uitvoeren. In het begin van dit hoofdstuk wordt vertelt hoe Julia wordt gevonden en door wie. Ook lees je hoe de dood er voor Julia uit ziet.**

**POV Julia Destiny**

* * *

Alex Karev liep naar de parkeerplaats. In de verte zag hij Julia Destiny's auto. 'Die meid heeft echt een gave auto', dacht hij. Hij liep samen met Meredith Grey. 'Is dat een lichaam?', vroeg Meredith geschokt. 'He wat', zei Alex nog dromerig en hij keek en inderdaad. Er lag een lichaam naast de auto van Julia Destiny. 'Oh mijn God het is Julia', zei Meredith geschokt. 'Ik haal een arts', zei Alex vlug. 'Julia, Julia zeg iets alsjeblieft', zei Meredith wanhopig. Met haar stethoscoop probeerde ze een hartslag te vinden. 'Geen hartslag', zei Meredith wanhopig. Alex Karev kwam aanrennen met Derek Sheperd, Mark Sloan en Miranda Bailey op zijn hielen en een brancard. 'Mijn God', zei Miranda Bailey (dr. Bailey).

Ik voelde mezelf wegglijden in een dichte witte mist dat om me heen kolkte. Het was vredig en ik had geen zorgen. Geen zorgen om patiënten, over arts of co- assistenten die moesten worden begeleid door mij. Het was donker en toen weer ligt. Ik zag iets in de verte en ik wist dat ik daar naartoe moest gaan. Plotseling voor geen enkele reden keek ik naar beneden. Ik zag mijn eigen lichaam. Ik wist niet of het aan het vechten was of juist niet, want ik wist zeker dat dit geen vechten was wat ik deed. Ik vocht niet voor het leven, terwijl ik nog zo jong was, 20 bijna 21. Ik had alles al bereikt in mijn carrière wat ik kon bereiken en nu hoefde ik er niet meer te zijn. Ik was overbodig. Mijn hemel, zelfs in mijn dood dacht ik nog veel te veel na. Ik streste nog in mijn dood, mijn eigen dood! Ik zag mijn eigen lichaam een toeval krijgen. Het was alsof mijn ziel erboven zweefde. Het was prachtig op dit moment. Nu alleen nog verder gaan. Om een een of andere reden kon ik dat niet. Ik zag George 'O Malley die hier in die ziekenhuis is gestorven door zichzelf voor een bus te gooien en iemand anders erdoor te redden. Hij werkte bij ons in het ziekenhuis. George en ik hadden een tijdje een relatie gehad. Iets van een half jaar of zo. Langer dan dat was het niet, we waren als goede vrienden uit elkaar gegaan.

_'George', zei ik en mijn stem klonk een beetje schor. 'Julia, jij hoort hier niet te zijn', zei George. 'Ik vind het wel best zo', zei ik op mijn normale botte manier van doen. 'Kijk nou naar jezelf, je bent nog jong', zei George. 'Jij was ook jong gestorven', mompelde ik tegendraads. Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Ik mis je', bekende ik. 'Oh Jules ik ben al heel lang weg en nu kom je erachter dat je me mist, typisch iets voor jou', zei George hoofdschuddend. 'Wat mis jij mij niet dan?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Oh jawel, ik mis jullie allemaal, maar dat betekent dat ik niet verder kan, dus ik heb me er overheen gezet met pijn en moeite, geloof me ik ben hier langer blijven hangen dan me lief is, maar toen ik zag dat jij hier ook was, ik moest gewoon terug snap je, natuurlijk moet nu het hele proces weer beginnen voor mij', zei George. 'George je bent dood, tegen wie zit ik nu te praten', zei ik dommig. 'Tegen mij', zei George verbaasd. 'In mijn hoofd neem ik aan', zei ik. 'Natuurlijk in je hoofd, kijk je aorta is gescheurd, het was geen beroerte, nu kom je er vast weer bovenop, we hebben nog een paar uurtjes voordat je wakker wordt in het ziekenhuis, levend en wel', zei George. 'Kunnen ze mijn aorta repareren denk je?', vroeg ik en we stonden plotseling boven een operatietafel. Het was kennelijk geen kijkoperatie, want niemand zat achter het glas te kijken._

_'Jij mag kiezen wat we gaan doen, we kunnen het ziekenhuis niet uit, want jij bent er aan gebonden', legde George uit. 'Hmmm wat gaan doen, wat dacht je van niets, helemaal niets, is het gek dat ik je wel kan zoenen nu', zei ik. George en ik stonden dicht tegenover elkaar. Met uitzicht op mijn levenloze lichaam waar iedere chirurg in zat te snijden. 'Nee dat is niet gek', zei George. 'Wil je mij ook zoenen?', vroeg ik zachtjes. George knikte. George drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. Hij was ijskoud. Ik schrok. 'Je bent ijskoud', zei ik vreugdeloos. George knikte. 'Ik ben ook dood dommie, jij niet nog niet althans', zei George. 'Hoe is het, doodgaan?', vroeg ik. 'Sneller dan in slaap vallen', antwoordde George meteen. 'Is het eng, want dit is namelijk totaal niet eng, om eerlijk te zijn heb ik me in geen tijden zo vredig gevoeld', zei ik. 'Je moet terug, dat weet je toch', zei George zuchtend. 'Helaas ben ik daar inmiddels al wel achter, maar dat betekent niet dat ik hier niet van kan genieten', zei ik. 'Dat is waar', zei George langzaam. Hij keek me met een vreemde blik aan. 'Weet je je was altijd al een uniek persoontje geweest en nu weet ik weer hoe uniek je eigenlijk bent', zei George langzaam. 'Waarom, omdat ik dood ben of ga?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nee, vanwege je persoonlijkheid, jij was altijd zo zeker van jezelf en had overal een weerwoord voor, ik daarintegen', zei George. 'Misschien ging het daarom opeens niet meer, we waren te verschillend', zei ik hardop nadenkend. 'Dat denk ik dus ook, maar kom op, we hebben geen tijd voor onze eigen antwoorden, jij was degene die zei dat je niets wilde doen, dan kan ik je op z'n minst een rondleiding geven door het ziekenhuis', zei George. 'Doe geen moeite, ik ken het ziekenhuis waarschijnlijk beter dan jij', zei ik al was ik daar trouwens niet helemaal zeker van. 'Kom op', zei George en hij nam me gewoon zonder pardon mee en we gingen dwars door een muur heen. Ik merkte het niet eens. Ik keek verbaasd. 'Wees gerust, dat kan jij nog niet, alleen als ik je meeneem, een geliefde, of in dit geval en ex-geliefde', zei George grijnzend. 'Oh, ik dacht al', zei ik teleurgesteld. 'Meteen teleurgesteld he, oh wat heb ik jou gemist', zei George plotseling. 'Hoe bedoel je trouwens dat het hele proces opnieuw begint voor jou?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Nou ik ben weer in deze tussen wereld, terwijl ik eerst in, sorry ik heb er geen ander woord voor, hemel was, terug keren naar de tussen wereld kan gevaarlijk zijn, in bijzondere gevallen mag dat, ik ben erachter gekomen dat het alleen bij geliefde kan', zei George. 'Is dit het gedeelte waarin ik moet volschieten met tranen?', vroeg ik en ik voelde daadwerkelijk tranen achter mijn ogen opwellen. 'Nou eigenlijk wel, maar ik dacht, ach wat kan er gebeuren, ik ben dood', zei George. Ik lachte weer. 'Daar heb jij een punt. Plotseling hoorde ik dr. Bailey iets zeggen._

'Ik heb nog nooit iemand zo vredig gezien die op het randje van de dood balanceert', zei Miranda. 'Nee, misschien ziet ze iemand om wie ze heel veel geeft, of heeft gegeven', zei Mark.

_'Sinds wanneer is Mark zo wijs geworden', zei George nadenkend. 'Tja sinds hij Lexie Grey kent geloof ik', zei ik. 'Lexie, wie is Lexie Grey, familie van Meredith Grey?', vroeg George. 'Halfzusje, maar wij gebruiken gewoon de term zusje, we noemen haar little Grey', zei ik. 'Ha komisch, zeker uit jou mond, terwijl jij waarschijnlijk jonger bent dan Lexie', zei George lachend. Ik keek George aan. 'Het is helaas uit gegaan tussen Lexie en Mark, maar ach ze schijnen er goed mee om te gaan', zei ik. 'Jij denkt wel heel veel na he, je moet leren relaxen', zei George en whoep, volgende muur door. 'Kan je me niet even waarschuwen voordat je dat doet', zei ik en ik vloekte. Nu voelde ik de muur wel degelijk. Ik wreef over mijn arm waar George me had gepakt. 'Dat wordt een blauwe plek, bedankt hoor', zei ik sarcastisch. 'Zelfs in je dood ben je weer erg grappig', zei George. De rondleiding was leuk. We haalde herinneringen op en toen keek George op de klok. 'We hebben precies nog een minuut voordat we weer gescheiden worden', zei George. Ik boog me voorover en zoende hem. Het maakte me niet uit of hij ijskoud was of warm. Dit was liefde. 'Ik zou altijd van je blijven houden', zei ik. 'Niet doen', zei George meteen. 'Waarom niet', zei ik verbaasd. 'Je moet verder', zei George en toen leek het wel alsof we uit elkaar werden gerukt. Toen ik mijn hand met die van hem wilde strengelen kon dat niet._

En toen werd ik wakker. Wakker in een ziekenhuisbed...


	3. Waking Up

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over Julia die net wakker wordt uit haar comateuze slaap. Ze beseft dat ze al die tijd nog steeds van George heeft gehouden en dat het eindelijk tijd was om verder te gaan, hoe moeilijk dan ook. Haar herstel loopt ook niet op rolletjes, Julia weet namelijk niet hoe je moet relaxen...**

**POV Julia Destiny**

* * *

Ik knipperde met mijn ogen en het felle licht deed pijn aan mijn ogen. Ik merkte dat mijn comateuze slaap erg veel indruk op me gemaakt had. Ik wilde weer terug. Het was zo vredig. En dan met George. Oh George! Ik moest hem heel erg gaan vergeten en niet zo'n klein beetje ook. Ik keek om me heen. Dus zo voelde een patiënt zich. Wakker worden na operatie. Hmmm. Ik had geen pijn, ik zat onder de morfine. Het infuus drupte naast me zachtjes. Dat geluidje zou me gegarandeerd wakker houden vannacht. Drup, drup, drup. Ik voelde me nog een beetje duizelig. Ik vroeg me af hoe lang ik hier had gelegen, voor mijn gevoel was het niet meer dan een paar uur, maar dat kan natuurlijk anders zijn in de real world. Ik zag mijn status liggen en pakte de map. Mooi ik was niet verlamd of zoiets. Ik las mijn eigen status door. Twee weken. Twee freaking weken hier gelegen in een coma. Allejezus. Twee weken uit mijn leven helemaal weg. Ik smeet mijn status op de grond. Mijn reflexen waren er in elk geval nog. Ik voelde me eigenlijk prima. En meteen toen ik dat dacht voelde ik een golf van misselijkheid opkomen.

'Julia', zei Miranda opgelucht die de eerste was die langs kwam zodra ik op het knopje had gedrukt. 'Miranda', zei ik. Miranda zag dat ik niet lekker was en ze gaf me een fijn kots bakje. Ik kotste meteen mijn ingewanden eruit leek het wel. Maar het was bloed wat ik ophoestte. 'Klopt dit?', vroeg ik. 'Nee, dit klopt absoluut niet', zei Miranda vlug en ze piepte Mark Sloan en Derek Sheperd op. 'Ik zag George 'O Malley', zei ik fluisterend tegen Miranda. George was Miranda's favoriete coassistent geweest. 'O Malley, je zag 'O Malley?', vroeg Miranda verbaasd. 'Ik ging dood Miranda', zei ik alsof het zo logisch als wat was. Mark en Derek kwamen er meteen aan. 'Goed we gaan je opnieuw opereren en brengen je bewust in coma, je kan dood gaan, begrijp je dat?', vroeg Miranda. Ik knikte. 'Ik begrijp het', zei ik. 'Is dat je status?', vroeg Miranda. Ik knikte. 'Sorry ik moest het weten', zei ik. Miranda knikte. 'Oké jongens we gaan', zei Miranda. Ik lag op de operatietafel en ik keek naar de felle lamp boven mijn hoofd. 'Ik ga George nog een keer zien', zei ik verheugd. 'Rustig oké, je gaat niet dood', zei Miranda en ik zag iets in haar ogen wat ik nog nooit bij Miranda had gezien. Wanhoop, wanhoop voor mij. 'We brengen je nu in een coma, als je wakker wordt beloof ik dat er meteen iemand bij je is', zei Miranda liefdevol.

_Ik was weer in het ziekenhuis. 'Wauw, twee keer op een dag', zei George en hij verscheen weer. Hij was iets waziger dan net. Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Jij bent echt geweldig in het dood gaan he', zei George sarcastisch. Ik knikte weer. 'Misschien is het een teken dat ik nu dood moet blijven dit keer', zei ik hoopvol. 'Waarom, nee echt waarom in hemelsnaam wil je dood blijven?', vroeg George. 'Ik wil aan de ene kant dood blijven, aan de andere kant ook weer niet', zei ik. 'Vorige keer dat je hier was was je er twee weken, zo leek het niet nietwaar', zei George langzaam. Ik knikte. 'Zo leek het niet nee', zei ik. Ik pakte mijn status die ik op de grond had gegooid. 'Er staat niet op', zei ik verbouwereerd naar lege pagina's starend. 'Er staat inderdaad niets op', herhaalde George. 'Waarom niet?', vroeg ik, maar ik wist het antwoord al. 'Je bent dood op dit moment, of anders in een heel diepe slaap', zei George. 'Ik ben in coma', bekende ik vrolijk. 'Ik ben in coma', herhaalde George. 'Ik heb nog nooit iemand gezien die zo vrolijk was over het in coma zijn', zei George hoofdschuddend. 'Heej ik zie jou weer', zei ik verheugd. Opnieuw schudde George zijn hoofd. 'Had ik niet gezegd dat je me los moest laten', zei George streng. 'Oh George, hoe kan ik jou ooit loslaten, jij was mijn eerste', zei ik. 'En enige, ik volg je op de voet weet je, ik beleef wat jij beleeft als ik wil', zei George. 'Hmm dus wanneer ik met iemand...', begon ik. 'Ho 's ff dat niet', zei George vlug. Ik lachte. 'Ach George, wat nou als ik je niet kan loslaten?', vroeg ik. 'Je kan dat best wel, volgens mij moet jij wakker worden', zei George die op een klok keek. De klok had geen wijzers en toch scheen George te weten dat ik moest gaan. Ik voelde het nu ook. Ik zoende George vurig. 'Hoe voelt het om een dode te zoenen?', vroeg George grijnzend. 'Ik voel me helemaal tot leven komen', zei ik lachend._

KNAL. Ik belandde met een klap weer in mijn bed. Ik deed mijn ogen open. Miranda zat aan mijn bed. 'Hoe lang?', vroeg ik. '2 dagen, niet meer en niet minder', zei Miranda. 'Is alles weer goed nu?', vroeg ik voorzichtig. 'Ja, nu moet je alleen nog herstellen en geloof me, dat is een lang proces', zei Miranda. 'Ik heb George weer gezien, dit keer was het beter, dit keer begreep ik het', zei ik. 'O Malley opnieuw', zei Miranda. 'Ja, hij volgt mij vanuit, eh de hemel', zei ik. 'Jij bent lang weggeweest', zei Miranda zachtjes. Ik knikte. 'En nu?', vroeg Miranda. 'Ik moet leren hoe ik relax, dat heeft George tenminste gezegd', zei ik. 'Heeft 'O Malley dat tegen jou gezegd, die durft', zei Miranda gillend van het lachen. Ik lachte ook. 'Klinkt gek he', zei ik serieus. 'Ja, maar ik geloof je, wie weet nou wat er verder is dan dit leven, je weet het niet tot je het hebt meegemaakt, maar nu moet je weer gewoon wakker worden', zei Miranda glimlachend. Ik knikte.


	4. Moving On

**Julia Destiny is herstelt van de heftige operaties die ze achter de rug heeft. Ze is een paar weken thuis gebleven en nu wil ze weer aan het werk. Maar durft ze de parkeerplaats nog wel op, durft ze nog wel een OK in? Julia heeft veel angsten te overwinnen, meer dan ze denkt. En is het haar eindelijk gelukt om George O'Malley uit haar hoofd te zetten. **

**POV Julia Destiny**

* * *

Wanneer je een trauma hebt meegemaakt in je leven denk je alleen nog maar aan een ding. Dat je wilt leven. Bij mij was het natuurlijk weer iets anders. Ik had de wil om te leven niet meer voor een tijdje. Dat kwam door een bijna-dood ervaring. Maar nu je weer terug bent wil je nog maar een ding doen. Leven, leven om de liefde, leven voor je werk. Wat je dan ook doet. En geloof me, de eerst dag terug is nooit een pretje. Ik kan het weten.

'Julia, welkom terug', zei de zoveelste tegen mij. Ik grijnsde. 'Bedankt', zei ik ietwat geforceerd. Ik was er inmiddels nogal chagrijnig over geworden dat iedereen dat persee moest zeggen. 'Welkom terug Julia Destiny' had er op een groot spandoek gestaan in de kantine. En toen werd ik omringd door werkelijk iedereen. Er waren maar een paar mensen geweest met wie ik wilde praten als het moest. Alex Karev, Meredith Grey, Mark Sloan, Derek Sheperd en Miranda Bailey. Alex en Meredith omdat zij me gevonden hadden en ik wilde absoluut niet dat ze er een trauma aan over hielde of zoiets engs en luguber. Desondanks lachte ik beleefd en opgewekt naar degene die 'welkom terug' zeiden en dat waren er nogal veel. Derek wilde me vaak in de OK hebben vandaag om te assisteren, nog niet om zelf te opereren, dat vond ik niet erg, als ik maar weg was van al die mensen. Ik stond de komende 4 uur in de OK. Thank God.

'Jules', zei Mark en hij omhelsde me. Zijn knappe gelaatstrekking was me niet ontgaan. 'Ben je naar de kapper geweest?', vroeg ik. Mark keek verward maar knikte. 'Jep, nieuwe ronde nieuwe kansen', zei Mark. 'Bij wat de vrouwen', zei ik grijnzend. 'Je bent altijd een vrouw vol begrip geweest Jules', zei Mark lachend. 'Jij altijd een man vol begrip', zei ik grijnzend. 'Julia Destiny', zei Miranda opgewekt. 'Je moet deze statussen even ondertekenen en de chief wil je even spreken', zei Miranda vrolijk. 'Oh, waarom wilt chief Webber me spreken?', vroeg ik. 'Hij heeft vast zijn redenen', zei Miranda zangerig. 'Wat ben jij vrolijk', zei ik verbaasd. 'Nieuwe stagiairs', zei Miranda lachend. 'Ooooh aha, nou succes ermee, jij liever dan ik', zei ik en ik liep weg. 'Heej ik wil er wel eentje voor jou bewaren', zei Miranda en ze liet het klinken alsof het een toetje was. Ik glimlachte naar chief Webber toen ik naar binnen liep. 'Julia', zei Richard Webber. 'Richard', zei ik glimlachend en hij nodigde me uit om te zitten. 'Ten eerste welkom terug, maar je zou wel ziek zijn alleen van de hoeveelheid mensen die het al tegen je gezegd hebben', zei Richard. Ik knikte. 'Jij gaat dus meteen in de OK staan voor de komende 4 uur', zei Richard en hij schudde zijn hoofd. 'Dat dacht ik dus van niet', zei hij. 'Maar Richard', zei ik wanhopig. Ik wilde juist ontnappen van al die mensen voor de komende 4 uur en hij gaat het me ontnemen, nou echt niet. 'Nee geen gemaar, je gaat werken aan een trial waar je extra punten mee kan verdienen van het bestuur en die beslist of je weer aan het werk kan gaan, dat ga je zelf toch niet zomaar beslissen, ik dacht dat je wel beter wist Julia Destiny', zei Richard. 'Sorry', mompelde ik. 'Wat was dat?', vroeg Richard verbaasd. 'Sorry, maar ik wilde zo graag weer aan het werk dat ik niet over de consequenties nadacht', zei ik. 'Dat is wel duidelijk, nou ik heb hier de sleutel van het muizenlab', zei Richard. 'Wat, muizen', krijste ik bijna. Ik was als de dood voor die beesten. 'Jep, muizen met diabetes die er weer vanaf moeten komen', zei Richard. 'Richard', zei ik wanhopig. 'Nee nee nee lieve Jules, nou geen gemaar maar aan de slag met de muizen voor de komende weken, zo heb je wat vrije tijd', zei Richard. 'Maar ik wil helemaal geen vrije tijd', zei ik wanhopig. 'Geniet ervan, einde discussie', zei Richard. 'Maar voor hoe lang nog?', vroeg ik. 'Oh tot het bestuur besluit dat je weer aan het werk mag', zei Richard. 'Dat kan wel weken duren', zei ik. 'Waarom was je niet eerder gekomen, je wist dat je een operatie nodig had voor je aorta, toch ben je gewoon door gegaan met werken, dat is levensgevaarlijk', zei Richard. 'Hoe weet jij dat?', begon ik. 'Je hoeft geen genie te zijn om dat uit te vissen hoor, ik heb het tegen niemand gezegd, wees maar niet bang, maar laat het nooit meer voorkomen dat je je eigen gezondheid in gevaar laat verkeren', zei Richard. Ik knikte. 'Oh ja en je moet ook wekelijks naar een psychiator, dr. Anna is heel goed', zei Richard. 'Waarom?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Miranda zei dat je niet kon stoppen met praten over George O'Malley', zei Richard. 'Ik vermoord haar, dat is iets tussen mij en haar', zei ik woedend. 'Take it easy Jules', zei Richard. 'Don't you Jules me', zei ik kwaad. 'Julia doe nou eens alsjeblieft rustig', zei Richard smekend. 'Sorry', zei ik meteen. 'Ik begrijp je frustratie maar je weet dat ik er niet in mijn eentje over ga dat jij weer aan het werk mag', zei Richard. 'Ik weet het', verzuchtte ik. 'Nou doe muis Q de groeten van me', zei Richard. 'Richard ik haat muizen', zei ik wanhopig. 'Ach je gaat houden van deze muizen', zei Richard en hij duwde me zijn kantoor uit.


	5. Mickey Mouse

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over Julia's gloednieuwe liefde... Het is allemaal POV Julia Destiny dus dat zet ik er niet meer bij.**

* * *

In het muizen lab was er niet veel te beleven. Ik had een nieuwe hobby gevonden. Namelijk Mark Sloan. Hij scheen heel erg bezorgd te zijn geweest over mij toen ik in coma had gelegen en toen ik voor een tweede keer de OK in moest. En we waren vaak samen te vinden. Er was iets tussen ons dat ik moeilijk vond om te omschrijven. Maar toch ook weer niet. Er waren nieuwe stagiairs die ik ook moest begeleiden.

Ik botste tegen Mark op. 'Oh hai', zei ik onzeker. 'Hai, hoe gaat het met de muizen?', vroeg Mark nieuwsgierig een blik werpend op muis Q. 'Oh dat, dat is het vriendje van chief Webber', zei ik grijnzend. 'Dat', zei Mark vol walging. 'Chill, ik haatte muizen eerst ook, maar ze zijn eigenlijk best wel schattig', zei ik grijnzend. 'Hoe weet je dat ik muizen haat', zei Mark voorzichtig. 'Oh come on, it is written all over your face', zei ik grijnzend en ik pakte muis Q en zette die op Marks hand. 'Dat kietelt', zei Mark lachend en hij probeerde de muis vast te houden maar liet hem vallen. De muis rende bang weg. 'Idioot, je hebt de deur toch wel dicht gedaan net', vroeg ik. 'Eh', zei Mark. 'Mark', kreunde ik. Ik zag de muis nog net wegschieten en ik dook erachteraan. 'Hebbes, nee toch weer niet', zei ik en ik zag hoe de muis er direct vandoor ging en het ziekenhuis onveilig maakte. 'Mark', krijste ik woedend. 'Sorry, sorry ik dacht dat ik hem had', zei Mark. 'Niet dus', zei ik woest. 'Sorry sorry sorry', herhaalde Mark. 'Stop je excuses en help me liever', zei ik en ik rende door het ziekenhuis. Het was letterlijk een kat en muis spel en ik was de kat alleen de muis was kleiner en sneller. Halvewegen knalde ik tegen chief Webber op. 'Chief', zei ik nonchalant. Ik besefte dat mijn haar alle kanten op stond. 'Julia', zei Richard glimlachend. 'Sloan, wat doe jij hier', zei Richard. 'Oh eh Julia is wat kwijt', zei Mark. 'Wij, wij zijn wat kwijt, dankzij jou', hielp ik hem herinneren. 'Wij zijn iets kwijt', herhaalde Mark vlug. 'Wat dan, aaarg een muis, oh is dat muis Q', zei Richard en hij pakte rustig het muisje op dat zich had verstopt onder zijn bureau. 'Dat is muis Q, hoe herken je die?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Hij is mijn favoriete muis', zei Richard grijnzend. Hij gaf de muis weer aan mij. 'Ik geef jou nooit meer een muis in handen', zei ik woest tegen Mark. 'Wat ik zei al dat ik muizen haatte', zei Mark schouderophalend. 'Dan moet jij ook maar eens wat meer tijd doorbrengen in het muizen lab', zei Richard grijnzend en hij knikte naar mij. Ik schudde heftig mijn hoofd. 'Nee nee, hij heeft er bijna voor gezorgd dat het hele ziekenhuis in quarantaine moest', zei ik hoofdschuddend. 'Ach al doende leert men, Sloan je bent verplicht om 6 uur per week in het lab te zijn', zei Richard. 'Wat', zei Mark. 'Jep, wie de muis past', zei Richard. Ik lachte en liep weg.


	6. Threat

**Het ziekenhuis komt in een groot gevaar wanneer er iemand komt opdagen met een pistool die ontevreden is over het feit dat zijn vrouw uit een coma is geraakt. Dat was het werk van Julia Destiny en Derek Sheperd. Hoe redden die zich daar nou weer uit of wordt dit een tweede/derde bijna dood ervaring voor Julia...**

* * *

Met Mark in het muizen lab was het eigenlijk veel leuker dan alleen in dat lab. Ik besefte hoeveel ik de aanspraak miste. Ik mocht weer aan het werk voor een paar uur in de OK. Maar niet zoveel als gehoopt, maar ja wat wil je ook met een gescheurde aorta en het feit dat ik het niet gemeld heb. Mark was niet meer zo bang voor muizen als eerst. Ik geloof dat ik hem er toch vanaf heb geholpen, hoe dat weet ik niet. Mark en ik waren twee handen op een buik. Lexie Grey was daar een beetje jaloers over, maar zij had gewoon een relatie met Avery Jackson dus zij kon er niets van zeggen dat Mark en ik nou ja samen waren. Ik had er geen ander of beter woord voor.

'Mark', zei ik tevreden in zijn armen liggen in een van de kamers die iedereen die hier werkte gebruikte om te rotzooien. 'Hmmm', mompelde Mark en hij grijnsde naar me. 'Had jij dit een paar jaar geleden gedacht?', vroeg ik. 'Wat ons, nee eerlijk gezegd niet', zei Mark. 'Waarom niet?', vroeg ik. 'Nou je was een paar jaar geleden nog te jong, je bent nu 21, toen was je 19 of misschien nog wel jonger, je was een student qua leeftijd, qua geest was je veel verder, maar dan nog', zei Mark. 'Je hebt er veel over nagedacht', zei ik grijnzend. 'Het is mijn werk om na te denken, ik krijg er voor betaald', zei Mark. Ik lachte. En nu zit je een paar uur opgesloten met mij en muizen', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ik doe niets liever', zei Mark en hij zoende me. Onze piepers gingen allebei tegelijkertijd. 'Hmmm ik denk een trauma achtig iets', zei ik grijnzend. 'Zou je denken', zei Mark sarcastisch. 'Heej', zei ik verontwaardigd. 'Wat', zei Mark. 'Je neemt mijn sarcasme over', zei ik. 'Jep', zei Mark grijnzend en hij trok zijn witte jas aan. Ik ook. 'Ben je blij dat je weer gewoon aan het werk mag, weliswaar niet dezelfde uren als dat je normaal zou doen, maar toch', zei Mark. 'Ik ben zielsblij', zei ik.

We stonden buiten. 'Waar is iedereen?', vroeg ik me hardop af. 'Waarom kregen we dan net piepjes allebei?', vroeg Mark en we gingen weer naar binnen. Een secretaresse keek heel angstig naar ons, waarom, geen idee. 'Wat is er aan de hand?', vroeg ik aan haar. Ze wees met een trillende vinger naar rechtdoor waar duidelijk roemoer vandaan kwam en gegil. 'Oh mijn hemel', zei ik toen we in de kantine stonden. We verborgen ons snel achter een pilaar toen er een kogel rakelings langs ons heen ging. Ik zag een man met een pistool zwaaien en schieten. 'Waar zijn dr. Destiny en dr. Sheperd!', riep hij wild maaiend met zijn armen. 'Ik ben dr. Sheperd', zei Derek en hij kroop behoedzaam vooruit en probeerde de man te kalmeren. Ik keek geschokt naar Derek. Dat had hij nooit moeten doen, je moet nooit onderhandelen met terroristen. Zeker niet als jij degene bent die levens redt. Ik kwam ook achter de pilaar vandaan. 'Julia nee', siste Mark. Ik negeerde hem. 'Ik ben dr. Destiny', ging ik rustig verder alsof het er niet toe deed dat ik mijn leven op het spel zette en dat van mijn meerdere. Ik probeerde net als Derek de man gerust te stellen. 'Waarom gaan we niet even naar een stillere kamer om te praten', zei ik een poging om de man tot rust te manen. 'We zijn het punt van rustig praten wel voorbij!', riep de man en hij vuurde nog een kogel af en die belandde in Avery's been. Hij schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Toen staarde ik regelrecht in de loop van het pistool en wachtte af. Zou dit dan echt mijn tijd zijn. In een flits dacht ik weer heel even aan George.

* * *

**Ja jongens, ik weet het cliffhanger. Morgen weer verder. In de loop van een pistool kijken is niet zo'n heel prettig idee. Arme Avery is neergeschoten. **


	7. Please Shoot Me Than!

**Arme Avery. Hoe zou het met hem aflopen. Is het alleen maar een schram schot of heeft de kogel een ader geraakt, dan kom je heel wat meer in de problemen. En dan wordt Mark bedreigd en offert Julia zichzelf op. Zij is natuurlijk al een keertje tijdelijk dood geweest en vond het eigenlijk wel vredig bij haar geliefde George...**

* * *

Ik staarde recht in de loop van het pistool. De man drukte de loop tegen mijn voorhoofd. Ik hield ondertussen mijn handen omhoog. 'Meneer dit is niet de oplossing, u heeft nog niemand gedood, dit hoeft niet het einde te zijn...', begon ik en al snel besefte ik dat ik fout had gemaakt om dat zeggen. Ik hoorde het veiligheidspedaal van het pistool af klikken. Ik slikte. 'Hou je kop', zei de man dreigend. Ik begon te beven. Derek keek me angstig aan. Plotseling schoot de man. Niet op mij, nee gewoon in het plafon. Stukjes plafon viel en Mark rende naar mij en probeerde me weg te duwen. Ik schrok. 'Mark, wat doe je nu?', vroeg ik geschokt. 'Wat dacht je van je leven redden?', vroeg Mark. 'Niet doen', zei ik. 'He', zei Mark verbaasd. 'Niet doen', herhaalde ik. De man greep Mark bij zijn jas en duwde hem in een hoek. Mark probeerde zich nog af te weren, maar hij kon niet op tegen een pistool die in zijn gezicht wees. 'Nee!', riep ik wanhopig. 'Neem mij, schiet mij maar neer', zei ik. De man keek van mij naar Mark en weer terug. 'Ooooh aha ik zie het al, jullie zijn verliefd, dat was ik ook, op mijn vrouw die jullie vermoord hebben', zei de man. 'Uw vrouw, wat was haar naam?', vroeg Derek vlug. 'Eleanor Welsh, jullie weten het al niet eens meer, nee want jullie doen het dagelijks', zei meneer Welsh. 'Meneer Welsh alstublieft, met het bedreigen van ons brengt het uw vrouw niet terug', zei ik smekend. 'Nee, maar het lucht wel op, dat weet ik zeker', zei meneer Welsh. 'Nee, u blijft altijd een gat in uw leven houden en dan in de gevangenis', zei ik vlug. Opnieuw fout. Meneer Welsh schoot opnieuw in het plafon. Stukken beton vielen naar beneden. Een stuk schramde langs mijn arm. Het bloedde als een rund. Ik schrok en kermde van de pijn. 'Julia', zei Mark. Meneer Welsh schoot nog een keer, vlak naast Mark. Het scheelde een haar. 'Jij blijft daar terwijl ik eens een babbeltje ga maken met dr. Shepherd en dr. Destiny', zei meneer Welsh. Ik voelde me ontzettend draaierig toen ik werd meegesleept. Ik zag Miranda angstig kijken. '_Waarom kreeg ik toch altijd van die gekke mensen op me af. Misschien was neuro toch niet zo'n goed idee. Waarom moet ik altijd de bijna dood ervaringen hebben hier, ik werk in een ziekenhuis mensen, ik red levens, waarom wordt het dan zo vaak bijna van me afgepakt!', dacht ik wanhopig_.

Het praatje was kort, over zijn vrouw dat in coma had gelegen en was door ons uit haar comateuze slaap gehaald nadat ze er 3 maanden in had gelegen. De hoop dat ze wakker werd verdween sneller dan dat je 'dood' kon zeggen. Na een paar doodsbedreigingen ging hij weer verder met erop los schieten in het plafon. Dit keer werd ik vol geraakt onder het beton. Ik zakte als een hoopje ellende in elkaar onder een hoop beton. Ik was bij bewustzijn, ik kon me niet meer bewegen. Het pistool van de man was leeg. Ik zuchtte opgelucht. Hij werd gepakt door een hele hoop politieagenten. Ik zag hoe hij werd weggevoerd.

'Julia, Jules', zei Mark en hij probeerde het puin dat bovenop me lag weg te halen. Ik zag onder het bloed. Ik voelde me verder prima, een beetje trillerig, maar verder prima. Lexie, Meredith, Derek en Miranda hielpen om het puin boven me weg te halen. Al snel was ik bevrijd. Ik ging vlug kijken hoe het met Avery ging. 'Avery gaat het?', vroeg ik bezorgd en ik bekeek zijn wond. Het was maar een schram schot. 'Ja het gaat prima, ik dacht even dat de kogel er helemaal in ging, maar hij kwam gewoon heel erg er langs', zei Avery. 'Hoe gaat het met jou, jij kwam onder het puin terecht', zei hij. 'Met mij gaat het verder prima', zei ik hem geruststellend. 'Gelukkig', zei Avery. 'Ze moeten me wel hebben dit kwartaal vind je ook niet', zei ik grijnzend een poging tot een grapje. 'Ja dat vind ik ook', zei Avery en hij probeerde op te staan. Mark was de mentor van Avery en hielp hem mee overeind. Ik keek om me heen. Overal in de kantine was het chaos. De schade was gelukkig beperkt gebleven tot de kantine en niet verder. Toch zag het er vreselijk uit. 'Waarom moeten al die dingen in dit ziekenhuis gebeuren', zei Mark zuchtend. 'Dat vraag ik me ook af', zei ik. 'Jules gaat een beetje het met je?', vroeg Mark bezorgd. 'Ja het gaat prima met me, een beetje trillerig omdat ik in de loop van een pistool heb gekeken en de klik van het overhalen ervan heb gehoord, net als in russian roulette', zei ik en ik kreeg opnieuw de rillingen. 'Maar...', begon Mark. 'Voor de rest gaat het prima met me', zei ik.

* * *

**Nou dat was dan weer de volgende ramp die Julia Destiny heeft meegemaakt. Gelukkig is er geen comateuze slaap aan de pas gekomen dit keer.  
**


	8. Let's Just Say, Your Not Thát Crazy

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over het feit dat Julia naar een psychiater moet net als alle andere medewerkers van het ziekenhuis na het schiet incident. Het levert grappige situaties op.**

* * *

'Het was alsof mijn eigen leven er niet meer toe deed, alleen nog dat van Mark, ik wilde de zijne redden', zei ik. Ik lag in een lekkere leunstoel. Ik had mijn witte doktersjas uitgegooid. 'Ja, want jij en Mark Sloan zijn een stel toch?', vroeg de psychiater. Ik knikte. 'En je hebt het al een keer eerder gedaan, je leven voor iemand anders geven', zei ze. De psyche heette dr. Tellaway. Ik glimlachte naar haar. 'Ja, ik heb het al eens eerder gedaan, bij George O'Malley', zei ik. 'Oh die werkte hier ook ja', zei dr. Tellaway. Ik knikte. 'Werkte, hij is dood, hij heeft zich voor een bus gegooid om een andere vrouw te redden', zei ik. 'Oh jullie zijn niet familie?', vroeg dr. Tellaway grijnzend. 'Nee', zei ik bot. 'Sorry, dat ging te ver', zei dr. Tellaway. Ik tikte met mijn vingers op de bank en keek naar de klok en die leek maar niet door te tikken en na een half uur niets gezegd te hebben ging de timer. 'Oké dan, kunt u dan even dit ondertekenen dan kan ik weer aan het werk', zei ik. 'Nee', zei dr. Tellaway tot mijn verbazing. 'Nee als wat', zei ik hoewel ik het donders goed wist. 'Nee als in, ik onderteken het niet', zei dr. Tellaway. 'Waarom niet', zei ik verbaasd. 'Je bent er nog niet aan toe', zei dr. Tellaway. 'Maar dat betekent dat ik weer vast zit in het muizen lab', zei ik wanhopig. 'Je toont je gevoelens niet', zei dr. Tellaway. 'Mijn gevoelens niet', zei ik. 'Nee', zei dr. Tellaway. Ik schudde mijn hoofd kwaad en ging er als een haas vandoor.

'En, hoe ging het bij jou?', vroeg Lexie Grey. 'Ik toon mijn gevoelens niet', mompelde ik. 'Ha, welkom bij de gevoelensloze club dan', zei Alex Karev. Ik grinnikte. 'Nu zit ik vast aan een muizen lab', zei ik treurig. 'Geen operaties meer voor jou?', vroeg Lexie verbaasd. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. 'Nee, geen operaties voor mij, geen lange uren die lekker betalen', zei ik. 'Jules, Jules wacht even', zei Mark en hij kwam aanrennen. 'Hoe ging de psyche?', vroeg Mark. 'Emotieloos volgens haar, ik ben nog niet klaar voor de OK', zei ik triest. 'He, kom ik weet hoe ik je kan opvrolijken', zei Mark grijnzend. 'Oh ja, hoe dan', zei ik mysterieus. 'Door dit te doen om te beginnen', zei Mark en hij drukte zijn lippen op die van mij. 'Echt wauw, ben nu al onder de indruk', mompelde Alex bot. 'Karev, Grey wegwezen', riep ik. Lexie en Alex maakte dat ze weg kwamen. 'Je bent soms best beangstigend weet je dat', zei Mark en hij tilde me op. 'Wat doe je', zei ik giechelend. 'Oh jou menemen naar dit kamertje', zei Mark. Ik giechelde.

'Heej je bent er weer', zei Miranda die ook in het muizen lab was. Ik knikte. 'Psyche?', vroeg Miranda. Ik knikte. 'Onder andere', zei ik giechelend. 'Oh ik wil het niet weten', zei Miranda. Ik pakte muis Z en muis F en vergeleek ze met elkaar. 'Waarom lijkt muis Z veel minder gelukkig dan muis F?', vroeg ik. 'Muis Z, oh nee hij krijgt een toeval', zei Miranda triest en we probeerde muis Z te reanimeren. Helaas lukte dat niet en stierf muis Z. 'Wat deed 't 'm, dat ik hem oppakte?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Dat kan', zei Miranda. 'Maar muis Z, we waren vrienden', zei ik triest. 'Zullen we een paar laatste woorden zeggen?', vroeg Miranda. Ik knikte. 'Doe maar', zei ik. 'Muis Z', begon Miranda. 'Zoey, ik had de muis Zoey genoemd, die naam begon met een Z, dus vandaar', zei ik. 'Muis Zoey, we zullen je missen en je blijft altijd in ons hart', zei Miranda. Ik beet op mijn lippen om niet in lachen uit te barsten. 'Sorry Miranda, ik maakte maar een grapje', zei ik en ik gierde het uit van de lag. Miranda gierde het ook uit van het lachen. Richard Webber kwam binnen, de chief. 'Wat is er aan de hand?', vroeg Richard. 'Muis Z is dood, Zoey', zei ik gierend van de lag. 'Zzzzzzoey', bracht Miranda moeizaam uit. Ik gierde het nog steeds uit, maar Richard was heel erg serieus. 'Weet je al wat de oorzaak van de dood van muis Zoey was?', vroeg Richard. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en keek plotseling weer serieus. 'Ja, we moeten kijken waaraan hij is gestorven', zei ik langzaam. 'Ja, dat zou ik maar eens gauw gaan doen', zei Richard streng. 'Sorry Richard', zei ik schuldbewust. 'Oh je hoeft geen sorry te zeggen hoor, heej muis Q, hoe is het met jou', zei Richard plotseling zijn eigen gedachtes onderbrekend. 'Misschien noem ik hem wel Quirrell, van professor Quirrell uit Harry Potter, die bleek Voldemort in zijn achterhoofd te hebben, maar ach, welke naam begint er nou met een Q', opperde Richard. 'Ja moet je doen', zei ik hem aanmoedigend. 'We moeten muis Zoey een begrafenis geven', zei Miranda plotseling. 'Nee een autopsie', zei Richard weer even serieus. 'Hmm oké', zei ik nadenkend en ik pakte een scalpel. 'Ik ga muis Zoey openmaken', zei ik. Ik bekeek de ingewanden van de muis. Die waren zo klein en bijna niet te zien en ik werd een beetje misselijk omdat ik nog niets had gegeten. Ik zuchtte. 'Muis Zoey is dood gegaan doordat hij te veel insuline toegediend kreeg', zuchtte ik. 'Hij is erin verdronken', verklaarde ik en ik liet het aan Richard en Miranda zien. 'Goed pas de doses aan bij de andere muizen, we willen niet nog meer doden nietwaar, nietwaar muis Quirrell', kirde Richard. Ik keek Miranda aan en we kregen weer een lachstuip.

Het is wel relaxed werken in het lab. Maar ik verlangde toch weer terug naar de OK en ik wilde coole traumabehandelingen doen. En toen ik ontdekte dat iedereen al weer in de OK operaties mocht doen en Mark, Derek en ik de enige waren die het nog niet mochten waren we nogal verontwaardigd daarover en we besloten er iets aan te gaan doen...

* * *

**Jaaaaaa, wat zouden Julia, Mark en Derek daar nou weer op verzinnen... **


	9. Happy Feet

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over dat Jules eindelijk weer de OK in mag en meteen een geweldige operatie in de OK te pakken heeft. Een tweeling is letterlijk een tweeling, ze zitten aan elkaar gekleefd! Aan Julia de eer om de tweeling van elkaar te halen, ook lees je hoe het is afgelopen met Julia en de psyche.**

* * *

Ik keek op het bord en was zo blij dat ik weer in de OK mocht werken. Je zou denken dat ik gek was doordat ik in de OK wilde werken en 4 uur lang op mijn benen staan en soms meer. Maar nee, het was de geweldigste baan ter wereld. Ik had geweldige schoenen aangetrokken. Als je die tegen elkaar duwde (met de zijkant van je voeten) dan kwamen er wieltjes tevoorschijn en dat was geweldig. Ik sjeesde er mee door de gangen. Richard was helemaal weg van die schoenen. Ik rolde met mijn schoenen door de gangen.

'Heej Mark heb je gezien wat ik voor een operatie ik doe vandaag', zei ik in een opperbest humeur. 'Ja, een tweeling dat letterlijk aan elkaar zit', zei Mark opgewonden. 'Jij mag ook meedoen, plasticchirurgie is moet ook te pas komen, of wil je soms dat de kindjes geen mooie ruggetjes krijgen', zei ik opgewekt. 'Oh jawel, ik doe zeker mee en ik ben heel benieuwd', zei Mark en hij grijnsde naar me. Ik sjeesde weg op mijn schoenen. 'Heej dr. Altman', zei ik opgewekt en ik sjeesde langs. 'dr. Robbins', zei ik opgewekt. Ik zag dat zij ook dezelfde schoenen als ik had. We sjeesde samen een stukje. 'Je hebt ze ook', zei Arizona verheugd. 'Jep, een beetje vrolijkheid in een ziekenhuis kan geen kwaad toch', zei ik glimlachend. 'Precies, dat zij ik ook tegen mezelf toen ik deze schoenen aanschafte', zei Arizona glimlachend. We sjeesde beide onze eigen kant op.

Ik knalde plotseling tegen niemand minder op dan dr. Tellaway. Mijn ex-psyche om het maar even zo te zeggen. 'Heej weer aan het werk gegaan', zei ze. 'Ja dr. Tellaway', zei ik. 'Mooi zo, ik vond het heel knap hoe je je gevoelens toonde wanneer je twee keer je leven voor iemand hebt gegeven', zei dr. Tellaway. 'Kunnen we dit nu niet bespreken, ik heb zo'n goed humeur', zei ik opgewekt. 'Natuurlijk, kom een keertje langs als je wilt, mijn deur staat altijd open', zei dr. Tellaway. 'Bedankt', riep ik toen ik weg sjeesde. Tijdens het laatste gesprek dat ik met dr. Tellaway had was ik spontaan in janken uitgebarsten (ha nep natuurlijk, ik ben een kei in acteren) en heb ik zogenaamd mijn gevoelens geuit. En daarna vond ik het zogenaamd prettig om mijn gevoelens te bespreken. Hoe ik er tegenover sta en toen vond dr. Tellaway het wel mooi geweest en ondertekende mijn toestemmingsformulier om weer aan het werk te gaan. Ze vond me dapper. En ha, dat terwijl ik er geen ruk van meende. Ik voelde me nog steeds klote over wat er was gebeurd, maar het boeide me eigenlijk allemaal niet meer zo heel erg. Ik heb allebei de bijna-dood ervaringen verdrongen en ik denk er niet meer aan. Nu ben ik in een opperbest humeur en ga zo meteen heerlijke liefde bedrijven met Mark Sloan. Jep, het leven is perfect.

Ik bereidde me voor voor de operatie op de legendarische tweeling. Er was een heel team aanwezig van chirurgen. Dat was zo cool om te zien. Mark was ook aanwezig. Avery was er, Meredith, Alex, Arizona, Owen Hunt, Teddy Altman, Lexie, Richard, echt iedereen. En de legendarische ik mocht beginnen met de operatie. Ik glimlachte breed en pakte een scalpel. De tweeling was letterlijk een tweeling. 'Oké, wilt iemand mijn playlist aanzetten', zei ik. Ik hield van muziek tijdens mijn operatie. Er klonk Wild Child door de speakers van de OK. Ik vond het een heerlijk nummer en swingde letterlijk de pan uit. En dat tijdens een operatie met een stuk of 50 artsen die meekeken. Triomfantelijk hield ik de scalpel in de lucht na 2 uur door wroeten met deze operatie.

'Dames en heren het is gelukt', zei ik opgewekt. Er werd geapplaudisseerd. Ik kreeg er een kick van. 'Dr. Sloan, aan jou de eer', zei ik met een vette knipoog. Derek knikte naar me. 'Dat was echt fantastisch', zei hij glimlachend. 'Ik weet het, ik voel me geweldig', zei ik vrolijk. 'Dat is duidelijk, het lijkt erop dat dr. Tellaway het er goed aan heeft gedaan om jou weer laten opereren', zei Derek en hij liep met me mee. Ik klikte mijn schoenen tegen elkaar aan en eronder kwamen weer de wieltjes tevoorschijn. 'Die schoenen zijn trouwens echt geweldig', zei Derek grijnzend. 'Ja he, ik vind ze geniaal, het was een idee van dr. Robbins, zij was de eerste met die schoenen, ik zag ze en was er meteen weg van', zei ik. 'Geniaal, we zouden ze standaard moeten hebben', zei Derek. 'Ik weet niet of Richard daar nou blij mee zou zijn', zei ik. 'Ach een beetje vrolijkheid in het leven kan geen kwaad', zei Derek. 'Kijk, dat zei ik nou ook, oh heb je het al gehoord trouwens, muis Z is dood, Zoey', zei ik. 'Rust in vrede', zei Derek grijnzend. Ik lachte. Dit was eindelijk weer eens een geweldige dag geweest.

* * *

**Jep, eindelijk weer eens een vrolijk hoofdstuk. Het leven hangt niet alleen van spanningen en bijna-dood-ervaringen af nietwaar :)  
**


	10. The Bet (1)

**In dit hoofdstuk komen er nieuwe coassistenten en die moeten worden begeleid. Tot grote schok van Julia en de rest van het ziekenhuis weet bijna niemand wie zij is.**

* * *

'Wie zijn dat allemaal', zei April verbaasd. 'Dat Kepner, is nieuw bloed', zei ik in mijn handen wrijvend. 'Nieuw bloed, altijd lachen', zei Miranda ook in haar handen wrijvend. 'Ze moeten allemaal nog ontgroent worden, heej ik hoop dat er een paar bij zitten die weten wie je bent, de vorige groep had geen idee', zei Miranda tegen mij. 'Nee, je zou toch denken na al die prijzen en het in de krant staan van ieder ziekenhuisblad en gewone krant dat vooral nieuw bloed me wel moet kennen vind je ook niet', zei ik grijnzend. 'Nou ik kende je eerst ook niet', begon Mark. Ik gaf hem een vriendschappelijke stomp. 'Wie word er het eerst opgesloten in het mortuarium, doe eens een gokje?', vroeg ik in het algemeen. 'Ik denk die daar, die staat echt vreselijk te bibberen, alsof we een stelletje monsters zijn', zei Miranda onschuldig. 'Zitten jullie weer onze nieuwe coassistenten bang te maken?', vroeg Callie Torres de vrouw van Arizona.

Oké even uitleggen. Callie en Arizona zijn getrouwd en hebben een kind, maar Mark Sloan, ja mijn Mark Sloan ook. Sophia. Een superschattige baby, als je er naar kijkt dan smelt je meteen. Als je je afvraagt of ik het erg vind dat Mark een kind heeft met twee vrouwen, het antwoord is nee. Arizona en Callie zijn allebei zo aardig.

'Goed, jij gokt op die bange bibberige', zei ik grijnzend tegen Miranda. 'Ik zet mijn geld in op deze zelfverzekerde gast, hij staat daar iets te zelfverzekerd', zei ik. 'Hij, goed hoeveel', zei Miranda. 'Sorry, maar 20 dollar dit keer', zei ik. 'Maar 20, de vorige keer was het 50 dollar, nou ja oké prima', zei Miranda. 'Ik doe mee, wacht even, ik gok op die chick daar die schichtig om zich heen kijkt', zei Alex. 'Karev dit is een weddenschap voor de oudere onder ons, maar goed als jij je geld kwijt wilt, graag', zei ik grijnzend. 'Ja, ik zet mijn geld op die meid die met die trieste hondenogen kijkt', zei Mark. 'Oh ja, ze kijkt erbij alsof ze elk moment in tranen kan uitbarsten', zei ik grijnzend. 'Oké, wil er iemand anders nog wedden?', vroeg ik in het algemeen. 'Oh ja ik', zei Derek en hij zette zijn geld in op iemand die ontzettend onrustig leek. 'Goed, 20 dollar, geen dollar meer', zei ik een beetje bazig en we ondertekende een document en hingen die op het prikbord. Zo deden we dat altijd. 'Ik hoop niet dat dr. Webber het ziet', zei Teddy ontzet. 'Ach joh als die het al ziet dan wil hij waarschijnlijk zelf ook mee doen', zei ik. 'Goed jongens, ik neem de mijne waar ik op heb gewed', zei ik grijnzend. 'Waarom', zei Christina vol walging kijkend naar de nieuwe coassistenten. 'Omdat ik diegene dan goed in de gaten kan houden', zei ik lachend. 'Dit word lachen', zei Christina.

* * *

**Dit is een beetje een kort hoofdstuk, dat weet ik, maar het hoofdstuk gaat nog verder door. Ik ga nu een paar grappige dingen beschrijven. Ik heb net een paar ramp hoofdstukken geschreven over Julia. Nu moeten er ook een paar grappige hoofdstukken komen vind ik persoonlijk :)  
**

**Reviews zijn welkom**


	11. The Bet (2)

**Dit hoofdstuk is voor , omdat ze altijd leuke en lieve reviews schrijft. Een beetje fluff for you :)**

* * *

Ik grijsde breed naar mijn nieuwe leerling. Dit wordt zo grappig. 'Zo je eerste dag, wat is je naam?', vroeg ik. 'Colin Drew', zei de jongen. 'Ik ben Julia Destiny en ik ben je leidinggevende voor vandaag', zei ik. 'Ik weet wie u bent', zei Colin plotseling. 'Oh ja', zei ik geamuseerd. 'U bent de jongste dokter in de eeuw en u bent de jongest prijzenwinnares ooit', zei Colin. 'Precies, dus dat betekent', zei ik vragend. Colin keek me verbaasd aan. 'Dat betekent', herhaalde ik. 'Dat ik precies weet waar ik het over heb en waar ik mee bezig ben', zei ik. 'Dr. Destiny, gaan we vandaag ook daadwerkelijk de OK in', zei Colin opgewonden. 'Nee, we gaan werken aan je trauma ervaringen', zei ik vastbesloten. 'Oh', zei Colin iets minder enthousiast. 'Is dat beneden je pijl', vroeg ik een beetje uit de hoogte. 'Nee hoor, nee', zei Colin vlug. 'Mooi, dan gaan we nu beginnen, ik adviseer je niet te verdwalen, als je naar de wc moet meld dat dan even dan weet ik waar je bent, dat hoeft natuurlijk niet als je hier full time komt werken, maar voor vandaag wel, dan weet ik waar je bent', zei ik. 'Ja dr. Destiny', zei Colin braaf. Ik keek hem verbaasd aan. Volgens mij was ik niet zo braaf geweest als eerste dag van mijn coassistentenschap, nee de mensen wisten meteen dat er met mij niet te spotten viel en dat was zacht uitgedrukt. Ik schudde mijn hoofd en pakte een stapeltje statussen. 'Goed, we beginnen met deze man, meneer Thonks is hier wel vaker nietwaar meneer Thonks', zei ik tegen een man op leeftijd met zijn benen in het gips. Meneer Thonks knikte. 'Ik ben wat omhandig', zei meneer Thonks. 'Goed meneer Thonks, dit is dr. Drew en hij is een nieuwe stagiair', legde ik uit. 'Goed, aha we zijn hier om te leren allemaal nietwaar', zei meneer Thonks opegwekt. 'Dat klopt', zei ik ook opgewekt. 'Oh Drew, de wc is in de kelder vandaag, deze wc's zijn allemaal in renovatie, je mag dan geen pionnetjes zien, maar het is toch echt waar', zei ik vlug. Ik had een briljant idee om deze gast naar het mortuarium te sturen. Dat jaagt hen altijd de stuipen op het lijf.

De hele dag was oersaai. Maar eerlijk is eerlijk, Colin was niet wat ik had verwacht. Nu was het pauze en ik zat samen met Callie Torres, Arizona Robbins en Mark Sloan. 'Hoe is jou Drew', zei Mark geamuseerd. 'Beter dan verwacht, hij is nog niet verdwaald, maar wat niet is kan nog komen', zei ik handenwrijvend. 'Dat is waar, mijn leerling is waardeloos, hij viel flauw toen ik een heup terugzette', zei Callie zogenaamd triest. Arizona Mark en ik gierde het uit van de lach. 'Hoe zijn jullie studentjes?', vroeg ik aan Mark en Arizona. 'Mwah', zei Mark niet overtuigend. 'Wel aardig, maar ach het is hun eerste dag dus laten we ze het niet te moeilijk maken', zei Arizona. 'Altijd vriendelijk jij he, geen wonder dat je kinderarts bent', zei ik vrolijk. 'Gelukkig ben jij dat niet', zei Callie grijnzend. 'Kinderen zijn irritant', zei ik en ik nam een slok van mijn melk. 'Oh come on, je bent zelf nog zowat een kind', zei Miranda die erbij kwam zitten. Ik gaf haar een vriendschappelijke stomp. '21 joh, ik ben geen kind meer', zei ik quasie woest. Iedereen lachte. 'Je blijft de jongste, eerst was dat Lexie, die is 26', zei Miranda. 'Toen was het April Kepner, die was 24', maakte Mark haar zin af. 'En nu ben ik het', zei ik opgewekt. 'Ja, je werkt hier al echt heel lang, al iets van 5 jaar, je begon hier op je 16e, ik dacht echt dat het een grap was, dat je iets als bijbaantje kwam doen of zoiets', zei Miranda. 'Ik maak nooit grapjes over mijn baan', zei ik glimlachend. 'Nee, daar kwam ik ook achter, je had al een paar jaar stage achter de rug, een paar jaar, je was 16, je had al 4 jaar ervaring. Vanaf je 12e dus', zei Miranda hardop rekenend. 'Klopt, ik weet niet hoe het is gekomen, maar het is zo', zei ik enthousiast. 'De meeste die houden het nooit zo lang vol als die het al volhouden op hun studie, mensen kunnen wreed zijn namelijk', zei Callie. 'Precies', zei ik knikkend. 'Waren ze voor jou dan niet wreed, ik bedoel maar, je stal hun spotlight', zei Arizona. 'Tja, ik weet er eigenlijk niet meer zo heel veel van, ja ik stal hun spotlight, maar niet om gemeen te zijn, nee ik was gewoon de beste van mijn jaar', zei ik. 'Dat blijkt', mompelde Miranda. Ik at mijn lunch tot de laatste kruimel op en werd toen opgepiept. 'Het is mijn stagiair', mopperde ik. 'Nou ja, succes', zei Callie. 'Oh vanuit de kelder', zei ik enthousiast. 'Oh wij gaan mee', zei Mark vlug. Iedereen rende samen met mij naar de kelder.

En jawel hoor, hij zat vast, Colin zat vast in het mortuarium. 'Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen', vroeg Mark bewonderend alsof ik een leeuw had weten te temmen. 'Door gezegd te hebben dat de toiletten aan het renoveren zijn, behalve de toiletten in de kelders', zei ik grinnikend. 'Ha, die is echt goed', zei Callie verheugd. 'Zullen we hem eruit halen?', vroeg Arizona met medelijden. 'Nee, laat hem nog maar even zitten daar', zei Mark grijnzend. 'Jij hebt de weddenschap gewonnen', zei Miranda. 'Jep, ik speel strategisch, jullie wachten, ik niet', zei ik. 'Gelijk heb je', zei Miranda grijnzend. 'Ach laten we hem er maar uit halen, we kunnen anders toch niets met hem', zei ik zogenaamd vol medelijden. 'Heej waar is Julia en wat heb je met haar gedaan', zei Mark. Ik lachte en opende het mortuarium. 'Heej Drew, verdwaalt', zei ik. 'Kijk de wc's zijn hier', zei ik en ik wees hem de wc's in de kelder. 'Oh aha, ik wist het niet', mompelde Colin. Zijn haar zat door de war en het was duidelijk dat hij daar al een paar uur had gezeten. 'Hoe lang heb je daar gezeten?', vroeg Callie vlug mijn gedachtes uitsprekend. 'Iets van 2 uur', zei Colin. '2 uur, waarom kwam je nu pas op het iedee om je pieper te gebruiken', zei ik verbaasd. 'Ik raakte in paniek', zei Colin beschaamd. 'Ach joh, dat overkomt de beste', loog ik. 'Is het u overkomen dr. Destiny?', vroeg Colin. 'Nee, maar een collega van mij heeft precies hetzelfde meegemaakt, ik moest meteen denken aan George. Hij had het meegemaakt, precies hetzelfde als Colin. Alleen George was geweldig en hij raakte niet in paniek, nee hij bleef heel rustig.

Aan het einde van de dag hing er op het papier wat we hadden opgehangen op het prikbord dat ik de weddenschap had gewonnen. Ik had bij elkaar zo'n 100 euro ermee verdiend en trakteerde daarmee iedereen op een drankje in de dichtsbijzijnde bar genaamd Joe's. Daar kwamen we al jaren. Het was reuze gezellig.

* * *

**Dit was het dan, de weddenschap, leuk he dat Colin verdwaalde in het mortuarium. Nooit echt leuk om tussen de lijken te zitten lijkt me. En dat voor 2 uur lang. Arme Colin Drew. Julia heeft wel de weddenschap gewonnen! 3 hoeraatjes voor Jules. :) :) :)**


	12. The Big Move

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over het feit dat Mark en Julia een stapje verder gaan dan een relatie hebben. Take a guess :)**

* * *

Tussen Mark en mij ging het werkelijk perfect. We deden geen dingen te overhaast overhaast. Ik was gelukkig, hij was gelukkig. Callie en Arizona zeiden dat ze Mark in geen lange tijd meer zo gelukkig had gezien. En toen liet Mark een enorme bom op me vallen. Gisteravond had hij gevraagd of ik bij hem kon intrekken. Ik slikte. Dat was een grote stap. Ik mijn appartement opgeven in Seattle. Nou ja kamer. Ik woonde samen met April, Meredith, Derek, Avery en Alex in een groepswoning. En om mijn kamer af te staan. Wow, dat was een grote stap voor mij, maar ik was bereid om er over na te denken. Zekerweten. Vanavond zou ik de beslissing nemen. Dat had ik ook tegen Mark gezegd.

'Heej ik hoorde dat Mark je ten huwelijk heeft gevraagd', grapte Callie. Ik stootte Callie aan. 'Doe niet zo gek joh, hij heeft gevraagd of ik bij hem introk', zei ik. 'Dat is een grote stap, maar hoe lang hebben jullie nou al?', vroeg Arizona die er naast kwam lopen. 'Al een jaar inmiddels', zei ik. 'Dat is erg lang, dus is het niet zo heel gek dat hij je vraag om bij hem in te trekken', zei Callie. 'Oh dan trekt Sophia ook bij je in', zei Arizona verheugd. 'Ja, daar heb ik ook al over nagedacht weet je, Sophia is een schatje, echt een schatje, maar ik ben niet zo'n goede babysitter', zei ik eerlijk. 'Dat weten we, maar je vind Sophia al een schatje, dus er zit verbetering in nietwaar', zei Arizona vrolijk. Ik lachte. 'Er zit zeker verbetering in', zei ik grijnzend.

Ik had een operatie om 15.00 uur. Ik was echt in een superbui. Ik kon het gewoon niet helpen, ik was vrolijk. Nou is het niet dat ik altijd chagrijnig ben of zoiets, maar toch. Als je zou denken wat ik dit jaar allemaal heb meegemaakt. 'We sluiten weer een jaar af jongens', zei ik verheugd in het algemeen in de OK. 'Ja, weet je al of je het hier gaat vieren of niet?', vroeg Derek die naast me stond met een scalpel in zijn handen. 'Nee, ik ben er nog niet over uit, dat ligt een beetje aan mijn beslissing denk ik', zei ik. 'Oh, Mark heeft je gevraagd om bij hem in te trekken nietwaar', zei Derek verheugd. Ik knikte. 'Waarom zeg je niet meteen 'ja', zei Derek. 'Nou ik wil de dingen niet overhaast doen en ik wil dat het gewoon perfect blijft zoals het nu is en ik heb maar met een iemand echt samengewoond en dat was in een groepswoning remember', zei ik. Derek knikte. 'O'Malley', zei Derek. 'Ja, George', zei ik knikkend. 'Je lijkt er nu beter mee om te gaan nietwaar', zei Derek. Ik knikte opnieuw. 'Het was moeilijk, het is nog steeds moeilijk, Mark is mijn eerste na George, dus het is wel moeilijk om opnieuw met iemand te gaan samenwonen', zei ik en ik sneed met mijn scalpel in de huid van mijn patient. Ik maakte een perfecte snee. 'Nice', zei Derek goedkeurend en hij ging met een lampje in de hersenen van onze patient. 'Dat is zo cool', zei ik opgewonden. 'De laatste tumoroperatie van dit jaar', zei Derek juichend. 'We zijn een perfect team', zei Derek glimlachend. We gaven elkaar een high five. Ik pakte nog een scalpel en wroette even in de hersenen van onze patient (ja klinkt goor, ik weet het) en haalde zonder moeite de tumor eruit. Er werd geapplaudiseerd door de hele OK. Iedereen wist dat dit onze laatste operatie was van dit jaar. Het duurde in totaal zo'n 2 uur. En na de operatie wist ik het.

Ik rende meteen na de operatie naar Mark toe. Ik wist dat hij geen operatie had dus ging ik het hele ziekenhuis door op mijn rollende schoentjes. Ik sjeesde het ziekenhuis door. 'Heej waar ga jij zo gehaast naartoe?', vroeg Richard. 'Mark', zei ik. 'Oh ja ik heb gehoord dat...', begon Richard maar ik was al weer weg. Richard die vond het niet erg, die zat er niet mee. Hij wist dat er in dit ziekenhuis iedereen relaties met elkaar begon en hij had er nooit wat aangedaan om het te verminderen, hij heeft zelfs aan mij bekend dat hij het wel leuk vind om te zien wie er een relatie met wie heeft, als het maar geen problemen op de werkvloer met zich mee brengt. En dat deed het eigenlijk nooit. Behalve bij Meredith en Derek. Zij hadden op een geven moment slaande ruzie gekregen en toen heeft Meredith een stapje terug gedaan en heeft zich afgemeld als assistent van Derek. Het gaat weer goed tussen hen nu, zeker nu ze Zola hebben. Sindsdien heb ik het baantje. Ik werkte hiervoor met dr. Altman, Teddy. Zij was gespecialeerd in hartoperaties. Dat was ook supergaaf om te doen, maar mij leek het wel cool om ook in iets anders te specialiseren. Toen ging ik dus naar Derek.

Ik knalde bijna tegen Derek op. 'Wow, waar ga jij heen', zei Derek. 'Shit, ik loop rondjes geloof ik', zei ik. 'Dat komt door die schoenen van je', grinnikte Derek. 'Oh heej we rockte in de OK', voegde hij eraan toe. Ik knikte. 'Ja, we rockte in de OK', zei ik bijna juichend. Derek grinnikte. 'Heb jij Mark soms gezien?', vroeg ik. 'Volgens mij hoef je niet langer te zoeken', zei Derek grijnzend. Ik keek achter me. Ik klikte de wieltjes onder mijn schoenen uit, maar zodra ik dat deed verloor ik mijn evenwicht en Mark ving me op. 'Ho jij', zei Mark glimlachend. Ik keek op de klok, het was vijf uur 's middags, bijna half zes. 'Ja', zei ik hijgend. 'Ja wat', zei Mark grijnzend. Ik zag aan zijn lachende oogjes dat hij al wist waar ik het over had. 'Ja als in ik weet wat ik doe en wat me te wachten staat als ik bij jou ga wonen', zei ik opgewekt. 'Yes, iedereen ze zegt ja', zei Mark en ik had hem nog nooit zo opgewekt gezien. Mark grijnsde en sloeg een arm om me heen. 'Wow, ik ben weg', zei Derek en toen Derek weg ging kwamen Arizona en Callie. 'En', zeiden ze. 'En wat', zei Mark. 'Ze zegt ja', zei Mark verheugd. 'Jippie, ze zegt ja', zei Arizona vrolijk. Het voelde bijna alsof ik ja had gezegd voor een huwelijk!

* * *

**Jippie Mark en Jules gaan samenwonen, dat word wat, wie word de nieuwe huisgenoot van Derek, Meredith, Avery, April en Alex? Ook maar afwachten wie er in de plaats van Julia komt...**


	13. The Courtroom

**Dit hoofdstuk gaat over het begin van het nieuwe jaar. Iedereen is net een paar dagen vrij geweest. Mark en Julia zijn samen op vakantie geweest en alles is nog steeds super tussen die twee. Dan krijgen Julia en Derek het zwaar te verduren doordat ze beide zijn opgeroepen naar de rechtbank, samen met alle andere betrokkenen van het schietincident. Wordt meneer Welsh (degene die het hele ziekenhuis aan gort schoot) veroordeeld of vrijgesproken. Ook krijgt Julia nieuws waar ze in eerste instantie niet zo heel blij mee is... Jep er gaat weer veel gebeuren.**

* * *

_Geachte mevrouw Destiny,_

_Helaas moeten wij u mededelen dat u wordt opgeroepen door de rechtbank. U dient een getuigenis af te leggen tegen meneer Welsh.  
Uw collega's hebben ook een brief gekregen waarin zij worden opgeroepen ook een getuigenis af te leggen.  
U dient de volledige waarheid te spreken en alleen de volledige waarheid.  
Uit de getuigenis van uw collega's en uzelf wordt bepaald welke straf meneer Welsh terecht is._

_Met vriendelijke groet,  
Seattle rechtbank_

_Delena Warren  
Secretaresse_

Ik liet de brief lezen aan Mark. Hij liet de zijne lezen. 'Ongelofelijk, ik dacht dat ze hem al achter slot en grendel zetten, dadelijk zeggen ze nog dat ze de acties begrijpen die hij heeft ondernomen', zei ik frustrerend. 'Dat zullen ze toch nooit zeggen', zei Mark verontwaardigd de brief lezen. 'Ben je wel helemaal lekker', zei ik verbaasd. 'Hoezo, heb je het al eens eerder meegemaakt dan en weet je wat de rechtbank denkt', zei Mark. 'Nee natuurlijk weet ik dat niet, maar wij hebben in zijn ogen zijn vrouw vermoord, Derek en ik', zei ik. 'Ja, we moeten gewoon tegen hem getuigen', zei Mark. 'Heb je al vaker getuigd?', grapte ik. 'Ja', zei Mark plotseling. 'Oh waarbij dan?', vroeg ik. 'Bij een incident waar ik eh bij betrokken ben geraakt', zei Mark ontwijkend. 'Hmm vertel het me maar een keertje wanneer je er aan toe bent', zei ik. 'Bedankt', zei Mark opgelucht. Ik lachte. 'Ik ben echt niet zo moeilijk hoor', zei ik. Plotseling voelde ik een golf van misselijkheid opkomen. Het zuur borrelde en ik rende naar de wc. Ik kotste mijn ingewanden er bijna uit. Ik begon eens uit te rekenen wanneer mijn laatste periode was geweest. 'Oh nee', zei ik hardop. 'Wat oh nee', zei Mark. Hij kwam naar me toe en wreef over mijn rug. 'Het is mogelijk dat ik zwanger ben', zei ik. Ik telde op mijn vingers. 'Heel goed mogelijk', zei ik. Mark slikte even en ik ook. Ik keek op mijn horloge. 'Ik moet gaan', zei ik plotseling. 'He, nee joh wat, je denkt dat je zwanger bent, dat kan toch, dan doen we toch gewoon zo'n test', zei Mark. 'En dan Mark, ik wil helemaal geen kinderen, nu niet en waarschijnlijk nooit niet, ik ben nog veel te jong voor kinderen', zei ik. 'Ik begrijp het wel', zei Mark. 'Nee Mark, je begrijpt het niet, jij hebt al een kind, een heel snoezige, jij hebt een kind met Callie en Arizona en dat gaat toch prima, je wilt dingen toch ook niet gecompliceerd maken', zei ik. 'Nee', zei Mark toen langzaam. 'We komen er nog op terug, dat beloof ik, maar vanmiddag moet ik getuigen in de rechtbank en als ik niet kom wordt dat gezien als meineed', zei ik. 'Dat weet ik', zei Mark. 'Je bent altijd even begripvol', zei ik en ik zoende hem en ging de deur uit een nadenkende Mark Sloan achterlatend.

Ik voelde me de hele dag misselijk. Ik moest vier keer overgeven. Dat was echt niet leuk. Ik besloot om een zwangerschapstest te doen in mijn eentje en ik liep naar de kasten waar al die dingen lagen. Arizona had beloofd om haar mond te houden. Ik had het als enige vertelt aan haar. Ik wachtte nu op de streepjes. Twee streepjes 'je bent zwanger'. Een streepje 'je bent niet zwanger'. Ik wachtte ademloos op de streepjes. Als ik zwanger was en ik besloot het kind te houden dan was mijn leven voorbij. Dan gaat mijn carriere er aan. Ik kan nog niet mijn werk combineren met een baby. Nee, daar ben ik niet voor gemaakt. Nog niet, het kan nog komen, maar nu in elk geval niet, geloof me als ik zeg dat het niet aan Mark ligt. Hij is tenslotte geweldig. Maar ik hield zo van mijn leven op dit moment. Ik durfde mijn ogen niet op het strookje te richten. 'Kijk nou maar', zei Arizona. Ik deed heel voorzichtig mijn ogen open en zag tot mijn schrik dat ik zwanger was. Ik zuchtte. 'Hoe moet ik dit in hemelsnaam aan Mark vertellen', zei ik. 'Gewoon de waarheid', waarschuwde Arizona. 'Natuurlijk', zei ik onverschillig. Ik zuchtte en borg de test op in mijn tas. 'Super, nou krijgt Sophia er een neefje of een nichtje bij', zei Arizona opgewekt. 'Arizona, ik wil geen kinderen weet je nog', zei ik. 'Nee, jij en Yang zullen het wel kunnen bespreken met elkaar, zij heeft tenslotte ook een abortus laten plegen', zei Arizona. 'Bedankt Arizona, ik moet nu naar de rechtbank', zei ik. 'Oh ja, ik weet ervan, Derek moet ook vanmiddag, jullie getuigen samen he', zei Arizona. 'Ja, ik hoop dat we deze gast voor eens en altijd kunnen opsluiten', zei ik toonloos en emotieloos. Arizona keek me even bezorgd aan.

'Goedemiddag dr. Destiny en welkom in onze rechtzaal', sprak de rechter. 'Weet u waarom u hier bent?', vroeg de rechter. 'Ja dat weet ik', zei ik. Ik moest mijn hand op de bijbel leggen. 'Als u nu even deze woorden wilt herhalen', zei de rechter. 'Ik zweer dat ik niets zou vertellen behalve de waarheid', zei de rechter. 'Ik zweer dat ik niets zou vertellen behalve de waarheid', sprak ik plechtig mijn hand opstekend. 'Goed u mag plaats nemen', zei de rechter. 'Wilt u in uw eigen woorden vertellen wat er op de desbetreffende dag is gebeurd toen meneer Welsh het ziekenhuis betrad', zei de rechter. _'Zo kan je het ook zeggen', dacht ik venijnig. _Ik glimlachte zwakjes naar de rechter. 'Uwe edelachtbare, dank u', begon ik. 'Dr. Sloan en ik waren op diezelfde dag op weg naar de kantine, we hadden in de gaten dat het wel heel rustig was, iets te rustig voor een ziekenhuis. Toen hoorden we paniek, paniek en schoten, meerdere schoten werden afgelost door de heer Welsh, we rende er op af, meteen werd duidelijk dat meneer Welsh op zoek was naar dr. Shepherd en mij. Het bleek dat wij zijn vrouw uit de comateuze slaap hadden gehaald, in meneer Welsh zijn ogen hadden we zijn vrouw gedood. Ik ging verder met mijn verhaal. Ik voelde misselijkheid opkomen als ik terug dacht aan de dag wanneer meneer Welsh binnen kwam en meteen erop los begon te schieten. Ik negeerde de misselijkheid. 'Meneer Welsh bedreigde Derek Shepherd en mij direct, ik kreeg de loop van een pistool tegen mijn voorhoofd gedrukt', vertelde ik. 'Oh en daarvoor was dr. Avery geschoten in zijn been, ook heeft meneer Welsh Mark Sloan direct bedreigd en ik heb een poging gedaan om mijn leven te geven voor Mark Sloan', vertelde ik. De rechter luisterde zonder te onderbreken naar mijn verhaal en daarna naar dat van Derek. 'Willen de getuigen opstaan', zei de rechter. Derek en ik stonden beide op. 'Bedankt voor uw getuigenis, op dit moment zit meneer Welsh in hechtenis en de jury zal overleggen wat de gepaste straf voor meneer Welsh, we verwachten over een uur klaar te zijn, u kunt de rechtzaal verlaten', zei de rechter.

'Pfff', zei ik en ik zuchtte en ging zitten op de eerste en de beste bank die ik buiten kon vinden. Derek ging naast me zitten. 'Gaat het?', vroeg hij. Ik knikte. 'Ja, met mij prima', loog ik. 'Een uur is best wel snel', zei Derek. 'Ik weet niet of dat juist een goed teken of slecht teken is', zei ik. 'Volgens mij een goed teken', zei Derek. 'Hoe weet je dat?', vroeg ik. 'Nou dat weet ik omdat iedereen van ons ziekenhuis tegen hem heeft getuigd, zoveel bewijs kunnen ze gewoon niet over het hoofd zien', zei Derek. 'Je hebt vast gelijk', zei ik. 'Ik heb altijd gelijk', zei Derek. 'Nou...', zei ik geheimzinnig. 'Wanneer niet dan', zei Derek grijnzend. 'Een voorbeeld, geef een voorbeeld', zei Derek. 'Hmmm', zei ik net alsof ik heel diep zat na te denken, sorry ik geef het op', zei ik. 'Ha', zei Derek. 'Derek ik moet je iets vertellen, zeker omdat hij jou beste vriend is', zei ik. 'Oh een Mark thing', zei Derek. Ik knikte. 'Een Mark thing', zei ik. 'Shoot, oh dat was een beetje een foute opmerking', zei Derek. 'Geeft niet, maar Derek ik wil dat je dit absoluut niet aan Mark vertelt, ik moet degene zijn die het vertelt', zei ik. 'Natuurlijk', zei Derek. 'Ik ben zwanger', zei ik. 'Oh Julia', zei Derek vol medelijden. 'Ik weet niet wat ik nu moet doen, ik wil helemaal geen kinderen, maar alles is zo perfect met Mark en ik wil niet dat mijn carriere eraan gaat', zei ik. 'Ik begrijp het allemaal, was je daarom niet lekker vannochtend', zei Derek. Ik knikte. 'Daarom rende ik telkens naar de wc', zei ik. 'Dat verklaart een hoop', zei Derek. 'Ik ga het hem vertellen hoor echt waar, maar ik moest het even kwijt', zei ik. 'Ik begrijp het en ik beloof dat ik het niet zou vertellen, aan niemand niet', zei ik. 'Arizona weet het, jij en Arizona zijn de enige die het weten', zei ik. Derek knikte.

Het uur was voorbij en we gingen terug naar de rechtzaal. 'Allemaal opstaan', zei er iemand. De rechter en de jury kwam binnenkomen. 'De jury is tot een beslissing gekomen', zei de rechter. De voorzitter van de jury stond op. 'Hierbij verklaren wij de verdedigde schuldig', zei de voorzitter. De rechter stond op en eiste orde toen de verdedigde (meneer Welsh) protesterend opstond. 'Orde in de rechtzaal, orde alstublieft', zei de rechter. Iedereen bedaarde. 'Meneer Welsh krijgt hierbij levenslange gevangenisstraf toegewezen en dient zich daaraan te houden', eiste de rechter. En daarmee was de kous af. Het gezicht van meneer Welsh stond op onweer. Ik werd als de dood toen hij zijn doodse blik op ons richtte.

We stonden weer buiten de rechtzaal. 'We kunnen weer rustig ademhalen geloof ik', zei Derek toen we in de auto zaten. Ik knikte. 'Gelukkig wel', zei ik opgelucht. Dat was in elk geval een ding dat goed afgelopen was...

* * *

**Jaaaaa, hoe zou het nou verder aflopen met Julia en haar baby, zou ze een abortus plegen of zou ze het kind houden. Wanneer gaat ze het Mark vertellen. Een positief ding. Meneer Welsh krijgt zijn verdiende loon. Sorry als daar mensen anders over denken, maar het Seattle Grace kan weer rustig ademhalen.**


	14. Hit Me Baby One More Time

**Hoe loopt het verder af met de baby van Mark en Julia. Houd Julia het kindje of niet. Je leest het allemaal in dit hoofdstuk... Maybe :)  
Dit hoofdstuk is voor omdat ze zo graag wilt weten of Julia het kindje houd of niet... *mystery*  
**

* * *

Ik had Mark inmiddels vertelt dat ik zwanger was en hij was reuzeblij, maar hij begreep mijn frustratie ook wel. Al vond hij het moeilijk te begrijpen. Ik grinnikte. 'Ik waarschuw je Mark, ik ben geen persoon die zo weeïg over haar buik wrijft terwijl er nog niets te zien is', zei ik op een waarschuwende toon. Mark grinnikte. 'Dat weet ik, ben je er al over uit?', vroeg hij. 'Mark, dit is niet een beslissing die je even zo maakt in een paar uur', zei ik. 'Ik weet het', zei Mark. 'Ik ga er vandoor, love u', zei ik. 'Love u to', zei Mark en hij zoende me.

Ik keek op het bord om te kijken wat voor een operaties ik had. Ik had om 10 uur een bypass, om 14.00 uur had ik een hartoperatie met Teddy. Hmm kon Christina niet, die slaat nooit een operatie over. Ach ja, misschien had ze, ach het zijn mijn zaken ook niet. Ik had maar twee operaties vandaag, dat was weinig.

'Wat heb jij vandaag?', vroeg Mark toen we elkaar weer pas bij de lunch zagen. 'Alleen nog een hartoperatie met Teddy', zei ik. 'Oh succes', zei Mark. 'Ach ik heb net een bypass gedaan binnen 30 minuten, dat is een record', zei ik verheugd. 'Jij en geen record vestigen he', zei Mark grijnzend. 'Ik weet nog iets waar je een record op kan vestigen', zei ik geheimzinnig. Ik knipoogde. 'No way, dat meen je niet', zei Mark. 'Hoe lang heb je?', vroeg ik. 'Een klein half uurtje', zei Mark. 'Dat redden we wel nietwaar', zei Mark. 'Oh vast wel', zei ik grijnzend. Ik sleepte hem mee naar een van de on-call-rooms waar iedereen altijd even tot rust kwam. Er werd daar heel wat af gevreeën in die kamers. Mark en ik gingen zoenend naar binnen. We trokken razendsnel onze kleding uit en net toen we op bed leggen hoorden we een pieper af gaan. Ik keek op de mijne. 'Het is niet die van mij', zei ik hijgend. Mark keek op die van hem. 'Het is ook niet die van mij', zei Mark. 'Het is die van mij', zei een zware stem boven ons. Het was Richard, hij had al die tijd boven ons gelegen in het stapelbed. Mark en ik schoten in de lach. 'Let maar niet op mij, ga vooral door met waar jullie net mee bezig waren', zei Richard en hij klom het bed uit, hij bedekte zijn ogen zodat hij ons niet zag en liep de kamer uit. Ik glimlachte naar Mark. We gingen weer gewoon verder en lagen na 10 minuten hijgend naast elkaar. 'Zie je dat kan ook als je een baby hebt', zei Mark. 'Niet als ik met zo'n dikke buik rond loop', zei ik. 'Das waar', zei Mark. Ik glimlachte naar hem. 'Ik wilde je het zelf zeggen, ik wil de baby houden', zei ik. Ik had mijn beslissing genomen toen ik de OK uit kwam. 'Echt waar, want ik weet hoe jij over kinderen denkt', zei Mark. 'Mark, ik hou van jou, jij houd van mij, deze baby wordt de meest verwende baby ooit', zei ik. 'Ik hou van je', zei Mark en hij zoende me. 'Ik heb het trouwens wel aan Arizona en Derek vertelt, dat je het weet', zei ik. 'Ik ben blij dat je me dat vertelt, ik weet hoe moeilijk dit voor je is', zei Mark. 'Ik hou nu al van de baby, terwijl het nog niets is', zei ik. Mark gaf me een kusje op mijn buik. 'Als je maar niet zo gaat doen', zei ik plotseling streng. 'Kijk, daar is mijn Julia weer', zei Mark. Ik grijnsde. 'Mark wij worden een gezin, een echt gezin, Sophia krijgt er een neefje of nichtje bij', zei ik. 'Klopt, daar zou ze heel blij mee zijn', zei Mark. 'En Callie?', vroeg ik. 'Zij ook', zei Mark.

Ik was blij dat ik de beslissing had gemaakt om de baby te houden. Mark en ik konden nu een echt gezin worden. Ik blijf er nog steeds bij dat ik geen type vor kinderen ben, maar dat kan veranderen. Ik was nu wat vaker op de kinderafdeling te vinden tot Arizona's vreugde, zij is namelijk kinderarts. Ze liet me natuurlijk weer de trieste kindertjes zien en die vrolijkte we dan op door ze mee te nemen door de hele afdeling op onze super schoenen. Langzaam begon mijn mening over kinderen een beetje te veranderen. Nog niet heel erg, maar nu ik er zelf eentje kreeg met Mark. Tja, het leven ging veranderen. Het hele ziekenhuis wist het nu. Ik vond het niet erg. Ik was toch pas een paar weken zwanger. Er kon nog van alles gebeuren. Miranda gaf me een paar handige tips. Zij is tenslotte ook moeder van een zoon. Iedereen begon al uitgebreid te praten over een babyshower. Hmmm dat wist ik nou zo net nog niet...

* * *

**Dan houd ze toch haar baby. Maar , ik ben er nog niet mee klaar over dat onderwerp...  
**


	15. Escaped At Twilight

**Jaaaa, weer een nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik ben lekker op dreef met dit verhaal. Dit wordt weer een echte thriller. Ik spoel de tijd eventjes door. Julia is hoogzwanger en staat op het punt om te bevallen wanneer er vreselijk nieuws is, een oude vijand komt terug. *Mystery* ;)**

* * *

Mijn dikke buik zat ik op een stoel in de kantine. Ik werkte nog gewoon. Eigenlijk mocht ik niet meer werken, maar wat moest ik anders doen. Ik zou me thuis doodvervelen. 9 maanden en alles loopt op rolletjes.

'Heej zet de tv eens wat harder', zei ik tegen Richard toen het nieuws kwam.

_'Brand bij zwaarbewaakte gevangenis. Een grote ontploffing in een gevangenis van Seattle, vele gevangenen zijn ontsnapt of gewond en in het ergste geval dood', vertelde de nieuwslezer. 'De ontsnapte gevangene zijn Riley Dela, Dennis Creevey en Gary Clark', zei de nieuwslezer. _

Ik schrok. Gary Clark was degene die ons hele ziekenhuis overhoop schoot. Gary Clark had zijn eigen achternaam weer aangenomen nadat zijn vrouw was overleden kennelijk. Ik was niet de enige die geschrokken keek. Iedereen die in deze kantine was schrok. 'Heej zou hij nou wraak willen op ons, zou hij nog een keertje met een pistool komen rondzwaaien en dan echt mensen vermoorden omdat hij toch niets meer te verliezen heeft nu', zei Arizona. 'Ik denk het wel', zei ik. Al snel was iedereen in discussie. Mark kwam naar me toe. 'Ik wil jou veilig hebben', zei hij. 'Waarom?', vroeg ik. 'Hij heeft het op jou en Derek voorzien. Ik kan het niet laten gebeuren dat hij jou iets aan doet', zei Mark. 'Ik vind je heel lief als je zo bezorgd om me bent Mark, maar ik blijf gewoon hier, er is een nieuwe beveiliging dat goed werkt, dus waar maken we ons zorgen om, er komt echt niet opnieuw iemand hier met een pistool zwaaien', zei ik iets zelfverzekerder dan ik me voelde. Hoe kon ik in hemelsnaam zo zeker weten wat er wel en wat er niet zou gebeuren. Ik had geen idee. 'Goed, als je dan echt hier wilt blijven prima, maar ik blijf wel de hele tijd bij je in de buurt', zei Mark. 'Ik ook', zei Callie. 'En ik ook', zei Arizona. Ik voelde me heerlijk beschermd zo. 'Jongens jullie hebben ook gewoon je plichten, die kunnen jullie niet allemaal voor mij aan de kant zetten', zei ik. 'Voor jou en de baby', verbeterde Callie me. 'Voor mij en de baby, of het nou een jongen is of een meisje', zei ik. 'We schakelen extra bewaking in voor je als je het nodig vind?', vroeg Richard aan me. 'Misschien is het wel prettig', zei ik. 'Goed, dan regelen we dat', zei Richard en hij was weg. Ik voelde ineens krampen in mijn buik. Die werden steeds heviger en heviger. 'Oh jeetje, komt de baby?', vroeg Mark. Ik knikte. 'Waarschijnlijk wel', zei ik. 'Vlug een rolstoel', zei Arizona. Christina kwam aanzetten met een rolstoel. Ik werd naar een kamer gebracht bij de verloskunde. Ik ademde weer wat rustiger. 'Dat waren weeën he', zei ik tegen Callie. Callie knikte. 'Dat waren weeën, goed we helpen je op het bed', zei Arizona. 'Jongens, jullie hoeven er niet alle drie te zijn', zei ik. 'Je hebt gelijk, wij gaan weg zodat jij en Mark rustig samen kunnen zijn, oh het is ook zo spannend, het eerste neefje of nichtje van Sophia', zei Arizona opgewonde. 'En het enige', kreunde ik. 'Opnieuw weeen', zei Mark bezorgd. Hij pakte mijn hand en kneep erin. Arizona haalde een verloskundige erbij. En toen was het wachten. Richard gaf door dat er geen extra bewakers konden zijn, zeker niet bij een bevalling en wenste me succes.

Ik gilde het halve ziekenhuis bij elkaar had ik het idee toen het eenmaal echt begon. Maar de baby kwam maar niet en ik had al heel wat weeen gehad. De verloskundige ging kijken wat er verkeerd was en het bleek dat mijn baby ondersteboven in de baarmoeder zat en dat hij of zij eruit moest worden gehaald met een keizersnee. Ik was woedend op Mark op iedereen die me eventueel had overgehaald om de baby te houden. Ik was woedend dat mijn lichaam nu nooit meer littekenloos zou blijven. Mijn prachtige lichaam. Ik krijste de boel bij elkaar. En toen kwam de pijn. Het was verkeerde pijn. Het voelde niet als zwangerschapspijn. 'Oh mijn hemel, boek een OK nu', krijste de verloskundige tegen haar stagiaire. Die rende meteen naar een OK om die te reserveren voor ons. Ik krijste de boel bij elkaar. 'Geef haar de narcose', beval de verloskundige. 'Mark ik hou van je', wist ik met pijn en moeite eruit te brengen. 'Ik ook van jou', zei Mark.

Toen ik bijkwam voelde ik me slap en moe. Al mijn spieren voelde als dood aan. Ik wist zeker dat ik veel bloed had verloren. Ik had zelf een tijdje verloskunde gedaan en wist dus wel wat me te wachten stond aangezien ik het zelf aan weet ik veel hoeveel mensen had beschreven wat ze moesten doen. Mark zat naast me en Arizona keek niet heel vrolijk. Zij was mijn kinderarts. Ze had het er moeilijk mee dat ze mij moest opereren, dat wist ik wel, maar iemand moest het doen. Ik vertrouwde haar mijn leven toe en dat van mijn kind. 'Julia', zei Mark opgelucht. 'Jules', begon Arizona. 'Arizona, vertel het me alsjeblieft gewoon wat er is gebeurd', zei ik. 'Je hebt veel bloedverslies en veel geleden, we konden het bloeden nog op tijd stelpen, nu ben je weer gelukkig in orde', zei Arizona. 'En de baby?', vroeg ik en ik besefte dat ik nog geen naam voor ons kind had. 'De baby's zijn gezond en wel', zei Arizona en ze ging iets aan de kant. 'He, baby's?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Jullie hebben een tweeling', zei Arizona. 'Was het daarom zo gecompliceerd?', vroeg ik. 'Inderdaad, daarom was het zo gecompliceerd', zei Arizona. Callie en Arizona duwde twee coveuzes naar mij toe. 'Ze hoeven hier niet in te blijven zitten hoor, ze mogen eruit', zei Arizona. Ik kreeg tranen in mijn ogen. 'Een tweeling, mijn leven was nu nog gecompliceerder dan het al was. Een tweeling had veel meer aandacht nodig dan een kind. Ik had nooit geweten van de echo's die ik maakte dat ik een tweeling had! 'Mark', zei ik voorzichtig. 'Ik vind het geweldig', zei Mark. 'Twee meisjes', zei Callie vlug. 'Hoe zullen we ze noemen?', vroeg Mark en hij pakte de eerste baby uit de coveuze. 'Dit is Marisol Sloan Destiny', zei ik. 'Hallo Marisol', zei Mark glimlachend. Mark pakte de andere baby. 'Rebecca Sloan Destiny', zei ik. 'Hallo Rebecca', zei Mark glimlachend. 'Een tweeling', zei ik. 'Een tweeling', herhaalde Mark. Ik glimlachte. 'Je bent er toch wel blij mee?', vroeg Mark. Ik knikte. 'Het was wel even schrikken toen ik het hoorde, maar hoe kan je nou niet meteen van Marisol en Rebecca houden', zei ik glimlachend. 'Klopt helemaal', zei Mark. Hij zoende me op mijn voorhoofd. 'Sophia heeft nu twee nichtjes erbij, wat een verwennerij', zei Callie glimlachend tegen Arizona. Plotseling hoorde ik schoten. De tweede keer dat ik schoten in mijn leven hoorde en ik wist al wie het was. Gary Clark was gearriveerd in het ziekenhuis...

* * *

**Cliffhanger again, spannend he dat Gary Clark weer terug is in het ziekenhuis. Zou hij opnieuw op zoek gaan naar Julia Destiny. Of zou hij nu gewoon gaan schieten op alles wat hij maar raken kan. Hij heeft niets meer te verliezen. Julia is bevallen van een tweeling! Wie had dat gedacht. Wel een gecompliceerde bevalling zeg. Gelukkig is alles goed met de newborns Marisol en Rebecca.**


	16. Beautiful Disaster

**Een spannend hoofdstuk over de terugkomst van Gary Clark. Zou hij Julia, Mark en de tweeling vinden? Who knows... ;)**

* * *

Spanning hoorde bij een bevalling, maar niet zoals deze. Dit was geen gezonde spanning. Een gek die opnieuw het ziekenhuis binnen komt met een pistool. Dat nogwel met de nieuwe beveiliging. Ik was bang. Niet alleen voor mezelf of Mark, ook voor Rebecca en Marisol. Ik was bang en Mark beschermde me zoveel hij kon. Richard kwam binnen en hij zag er gehaast uit. 'Ooh wat een schatjes', zei Richard toen hij de tweeling zag. 'We hebben extra beveiliging geregeld en Derek komt zo hierheen en deze kamer wordt bewaakt voor je leven', zei Richard. 'Richard, rustig, probeer rustig te blijven, zo speel je hem alleen maar in de kaart', zei ik. 'In de kaart, heb je poker gespeeld of zo', zei Richard een poging tot een grapje te maken. 'Jep, ik heb professioneel poker gespeelt en weet dus ook hoe je moet bluffen', zei ik. 'Maak hem wijs dat de dokters naar wie hij op zoek is niet in het ziekenhuis zijn, zet ons afwezig op het bord, wist ons uit, alsof we niet bestaan op dit moment', zei ik. 'Ik doe het meteen', zei Richard. Niet veel later kwam een gehaaste Derek binnen. 'Derek', zei ik. 'We horen hier niet zo te schuilen', zei Derek woedend. 'Wat wil je dan doen, opnieuw vragen of hij met ons wilt praten, nou echt niet, je mag me laf noemen, maar ik blijf hier', zei ik woedend. 'Jij hebt een nieuw gezin nu', zei Derek. 'Jij ook Derek', zei ik woest. 'Jij hebt Meredith en Zola', zei ik. Derek knikte en scheen weer ietwat tot zichzelf te komen. 'De mensen die worden verwond nu, ik voel me zo schuldig, ik heb het gevoel dat het mijn schuld is, als wij zijn vrouw niet hadden laten dood gaan dan was dit allemaal niet gebeurd', zei Derek. 'Dat zijn een hele boel wat als', zei ik. 'Als we onszelf dat continu afvragen dan worden we gek', zei ik. 'Julia heeft gelijk weet je', zei Mark. Derek knikte. 'Sorry', mompelde hij. 'Geeft niet, ik voel me al weer wat beter', zei ik grijnzend. 'Wat een schatjes, hoe heten ze?', vroeg Derek. 'Rebecca en Marisol', zei ik trots. 'Wat een leuke namen', zei Derek en net toen hij dat had gezegd had kwam niemand minder dan Gary Clark binnen. Hij schoot eerst Arizona neer en toen Callie. Zij bleven beide roerloos liggen. Ik gilde en Derek schrok. We schrokken omdat we niets deden om hem tegen te houden. Maar ja, wat kan je doen tegen een man met een pistool.

'Jullie hebben dit gedaan, zie wat jullie van me gemaakt hebben, jullie hebben een monster van me gemaakt', zei Gary Clark. 'U hoeft niet zo te zijn', zei ik wanhopig en ik probeerde mijn twee huilende baby's onder controle te krijgen. 'Jullie hebben makkelijk praten, jullie zijn niet degene die alles kwijt zijn', zei Gary Clark. 'Ik ben mijn vrouw kwijtgeraakt en mijn eigen leven, mezelf', zei Gary Clark. 'Dat hoeft niet zo te zijn', zei ik nogmaals. Mark keek angstig. 'Alsjeblieft, doe het niet', zei ik smeekend en ik gaf Rebecca aan Mark die Marisol al in de coveuze had gelegd. Richard kwam binnen. 'Ik heb', begon hij en toen werd hij ook neergeschoten. Ook Richard bleef roerloos liggen. En toen schoot Gary Clark. Ik deed mijn ogen stijf dicht. En toen ik mijn ogen open deed zag ik dat hij zichzelf had neergeschoten. Bloedspetters zaten over de hele muur. Arizona, Callie en Richard stonden allemaal weer op. Ik was weer verbaasd. 'Bluffen zei je toch', zei Arizona en ze deed haar blouse uit en liet een kogelvrijvest zien. Richard had er ook een aangehad en Callie ook. Ik zuchtte van verlichting. 'Hij is dood', herhaalde ik zachtjes. Rebecca en Marisol bleven constant huilen. Mark en ik namen allebei een baby in onze armen en schommelde ze heen en weer. Ik glimlachte breed. 'Ik dacht even dat jullie allemaal er niet meer waren', zei ik opgelucht. 'We zijn er nog steeds', zei Richard geruststellend en hij haalde de kogel die vast zat uit zijn vest. 'Derek had jij ook een kogelvrijvest?', vroeg ik. Derek knikte. 'Jij weet ook hoe je moet toneel spelen', mompelde ik. 'Waarom kregen wij er geen?', vroeg Mark opgefokt. 'Jullie moesten het spel meespelen, jij was degene die over bluffen begon', zei Richard. 'Dat klopt', zei ik een beetje morrend. 'Kom, we brengen je naar een andere kamer, deze moet opgeknapt worden, je mag morgen weer naar huis hoor', zei Arizona. Ik keek nog steeds verbaasd. 'Gaat iemand hem nog opruimen?', vroeg ik en ik wees naar Gary Clark. 'Wij niet in elk geval', zei Richar. 'Dat is waar', zei Callie en zij en Arizona namen het bed mee.

De volgende morgen werd ik ontslagen uit het ziekenhuis. Ik was dolblij met mijn nieuwe gezinnetje. Lexie zag de baby's en was meteen verliefd op ze. 'Oh wat zijn ze schattig', zei Richard die erbij kwam staan. Al snel waren alle collega's eromheen komen staan. 'Aaw, wat een liefjes', zei April betuttelend. 'April', zei ik bestraffend. 'Oh ja sorry, ik doe het weer', zei April. Ze haalde snel haar hand van Rebecca. 'Ze lijken echt op jullie', zei Teddy verheugd. 'Dat zie ik niet, sorry zo ver kan ik niet kijken', zei ik. 'Geeft niets', zei Mark lief. 'Wie had dat gedacht', zei Richard. 'Wat gedacht', zei ik terwijl ik dondersgoed wist wat hij bedoelde. 'Dat jij een moeder zou worden natuurlijk', zei Richard. Ik lachte.

'Zo Mark, home sweet home', zei ik opgelucht toen we weer thuis waren. 'Zeg dat wel', zei Mark en hij liep naar de babykamer die we al hadden gemaakt. 'We hadden alleen niet gepland op een tweede kindje dus we moesten nog een box kopen en een babybedje. De kinderkamer was helemaal klaar. 'Een maal kinderkamer, tweemaal kids', zei Mark opgewekt en hij pakte Marisol op en ik pakte Rebecca. Ik gaf ze voor het eerst de borst en dat moest helaas om beurten. Het was tenslotten een tweeling dat allebei evenveel wilde. Mark zoende me. 'Je bent geweldig weet je dat', zei Mark. 'Ik weet het', zei ik grijnzend. 'We nemen nou echt een paar dagen vrij hoor', zei Mark. 'We hebben ons verlof nog', zei ik opgelucht. 'Dat is waar ook', zei Mark. Ik zou 2 maanden verlof kunnen krijgen, maar dan zou jij niet bij me zijn, zullen we het splitsen dan, dat jij ook een maand vrij kan zijn?', vroeg ik. 'Weet je zeker dat je dat wilt?', vroeg Mark. 'Nee, maar we hebben elkaar nodig', zei ik de waarheid. 'Daar heb je gelijk in', zei Mark. 'We hebben elkaar nodig', herhaalde Mark.

* * *

**One big happy family toch. Ja vind ik wel. We laten ze even genieten van hun rust :)  
Eindelijk is Gary Clark dood. Hij kreeg zijn verdiende loon vind ik persoonlijk. **


	17. The Lucky One

**Een paar jaar later. Julia en Mark zijn beide weer aan het werk natuurlijk en hebben een heftig trauma verwerkt met behulp van dr. Tellaway. Julia deed dat natuurlijk met vet veel tegenzin. Typisch Jules nietwaar. Rebecca en Marisol zijn beide vijf jaar oud. Ze zeggen al heel wat en het is duidelijk dat ze de dochters zijn van succesvolle chirurgen. Julia en Mark zijn nog steeds niet getrouwd en ze vinden het eigenlijk wel prima zo.  
**

* * *

'Becca en Mari jullie moeten naar school', riep ik naar boven. Niet veel later kwamen Rebecca en Marisol beide aangekleed en wel naar beneden stommelen. Ik glimlachte breed. 'Wacht even Mark', zei ik. 'Jo', zei Mark en hij tilde Marisol ondersteboven en tegelijkertijd tilde hij Rebecca ook op. Ik smeerde boterhammen voor Rebecca en Marisol. (Oh ja ik ben nu 26). Ik glimlachte bij het zien van Mark (41) die vrolijk met de kids bezig was. Ik kon me geen betere vader wensen. 'Heej Sophia komt later nog langs', zei ik. 'Oh leuk', zei Marisol verheugd. Sophia, Marisol en Rebecca konden het zeer goed met elkaar vinden. Marisol en Rebecca kon je bijna niet uit elkaar houden. Beide hadden ze precies hetzelfde haar als ik. Goudblond haar tot aan iets over hun schouders. Ik deed de broodtrommeltjes in hun rugzakjes en Rebecca en Marisol deden hun rugzakjes weer om. 'Kom we brengen jullie naar school', zei ik verheugd. 'Mam, mag ik in de middag bij Ellah?', vroeg Marisol. 'Ja hoor, als Ellah's moeder dat ook goed vind', zei ik. 'Ik moest het alleen nog aan jou vragen', zei Marisol. 'Mag ik ook spelen?', vroeg Rebecca. 'Ja natuurlijk, als dat betekent dat jullie beide niet hoeven over te blijven dan kan je gewoon spelen', zei ik. 'Thanks mam', zei Rebecca. 'Ga jij ook dr. Bibber spelen?', vroeg Rebecca aan Marisol. 'Nee dat is saai', zei Marisol vlug en ze vluchtte de auto in en haar zusje ging naast haar zitten. Rebecca was 2 minuten jonger dan Marisol, toch beschouwde Marisol Rebecca als haar jongere zusje. Rebecca en Marisol waren een identieke tweeling een eeneiige tweeling om precies te zijn. Marisol en Rebecca hadden bijna nooit ruzie en dat was vooral fijn voor de ouders. Ha wij dus.

Vrolijk huppelend gingen Marisol en Rebecca naar school en Mark en ik gingen weer aan het werk. 'Heej', zei Arizona vrolijk. 'Hai alles kits met de kids', zei ik vrolijk. 'Haha, die is grappig', zei Arizona. 'Hoe gaat het met dat kinderboek dr. Destiny', zei Richard die langs kwam. 'Oh goed hoor, ik ben bijna klaar', zei ik en ik liet de pagina's zien dat ik al had. 'Dat ziet er leuk uit', zei ik. 'Waar vind je de tijd voor', zei Richard bewonderend. 'Ach gewoon gelukkig zijn en dan gaat alles wel goed', zei ik. 'Wanneer gaan jullie nou eens trouwen?', vroeg Lexie die erbij kwam lopen. 'Niet', zei ik verbaasd dat Lexie daar juist over begon. Lexie's relatie was uit. Zij had iets met Avery gehad en ik wist dat ze het niet echt leuk vond dat Mark en ik een relatie hadden plus twee kinderen. Het was overduidelijk dat Lexie een manier probeerde te vinden om blij voor Mark te zijn dat hij wel iemand had gevonden en daarmee gelukkig was zonder jaloers te zijn en ze deed het goed moet ik eerlijk bekennen. 'Ze gaan nooit trouwen, dat moet je nu wel weten', zei Christina Yang.

'Hebben jullie het al gehoord?', vroeg April die op hun af kwam. 'Wat gehoord?', vroeg ik verbaasd. 'Oh eh er is ingebroken in de apotheek van het ziekenhuis', zei April. 'Tjeetje, is iedereen in orde?', vroeg ik. 'Ja, iedereen is in orde, alleen er komt wel een onderzoek en iedereen moet er aan meewerken anders wordt die als verdachte beschouwd', zei April. 'Oh prima', zei ik. Ik keek op mijn bord en zag dat ik vandaag 6 operaties had in de OK. Echt druk vandaag. Ik had een simpelde bypass en een moeilijke hartoperatie met Teddy. Sinds wanneer kreeg ik operaties met Teddy, ik was niet meer gespecialiseerd in hartoperaties. Niet dat ik het niet kon, maar ik was er toch telkens verbaasd over. 'Jongens een trauma ongeval bij brug 7', zei Owen en hij kwam op zijn gemakje aanwandelen. 'Oh ja April jij neemt de operaties van Julia over behalve de hartoperaties en de breinoperaties', zei Owen. 'Oh en waarom mag ik dat zelf niet bepalen?', vroeg ik. 'Omdat ik je nodig heb voor de trauma ongevallen', zei Owen. Ik zuchtte. Trauma is niet zo relaxed als gewoon operaties doen. Ik vertelde April van alles over de operaties die ze van me moest overnemen. 'Bedankt chief', zei April. 'Oh ik doe het niet omdat je goed bent, want je moet veel meer in de operatietafel staan, nee ik doe het omdat ik Julia nodig heb', zei Owen. April was er even stil van en ik zag haar onderlip trillen. Dat kind kon ook nergens tegen. Het ziekenhuis leven was hard of je het nou wilde of niet. 'Oh trauma', zei Christina verheugd toen ze erbij kwam staan. 'Jep, trauma', zei ik.

Er werden brancards binnen gebracht en ik zag dat het allemaal kinderen waren uit de klas van Becca en Marisol. Ik maakte me ontzettende zorgen. 'Mama', zei Marisol die eraan kwam rennen. 'Mari', zei ik en ik tilde haar op en knuffelde haar fijn. 'Waar is Becca?', vroeg ik bezorgd. 'Op een brancard mama, de schoolbus was aangereden en is van een ravijn gestort, ik miste de bus omdat ik zat te praten met een klasgenoot', zei Marisol. 'Oh gelukkig dat je de bus miste', zei ik opgelucht. 'Becca, Becca!', riep ik en ik ging de bedden af. Ik zag allemaal gehavende kinderen die er soms onherkenbaar uit zagen. 'Becca!', riep ik nog harder. 'Mam, ik voel dat er iets ergs met haar is gebeurd', zei Marisol. Ik wist dat tweelingen veel dingen voor elkaar voelde en ook met elkaar voelde, daarom was de band voor een tweeling zo ontzettend sterk. 'Wat voel je dan schat, wat?', vroeg ik wanhopig. 'Ze is niet hier', zei Marisol toen we alle bedden zijn langs gegaan. Iedereen kermde van de pijn. Het was een verschrikkelijk tafereel om te zien. 'Owen, Owen', riep ik. Owen die kwam er meteen aan. 'Heej Marisol, wat doe jij hier?', vroeg Owen verbaasd. 'De schoolbus heeft ze gemist godzijdank, maar Rebecca niet, Rebecca ligt nog in het ravijn, alsjeblieft Owen breng me naar brug 7', zei ik. 'Ik doe het meteen', zei Owen. 'Marisol, in de tusentijd, wil jij dan hierblijven, ga maar even naar de kinderafdeling, daar is Callie ook', zei ik. 'Oh Callie', riep ik. Callie kwam er meteen aan. 'Kan je alsjeblieft op Mari passen, Becca is waarschijnlijk nog in dat ravijn, Mari heeft de bus gemist en is dus veilig', zei ik. 'Natuurlijk', zei Callie meteen. Ik keek haar dankbaar aan en toen ging ik met Owen op zoek naar mijn dochter Rebecca. Ik bad dat ze in orde was.

* * *

**Hai , ik had toch gezegd dat ik nog niet klaar was als het ging om een happy family. Dit wordt nog echt spannend. Oh en er is ingebroken in de apotheek, zou dat een ongeluk zijn, zou een medewerker het gedaan hebben of een patiënt. Ik ben er nog niet klaar mee...  
**


	18. Lost In The Crowd

**In dit hoofdstuk gaat Julia op zoek naar haar dochter Rebecca. Mark heeft nog geen idee van het ongeluk en hij komt er pas achter wanneer hij hoort dat er schoten worden gelost op dezelfde plek van het busongeluk, waar zijn vriendin op dat tijdstip aanwezig is om hun dochter te zoeken.**

* * *

'Owen, kom op we moeten daar kijken, bij het ravijn', zei ik wanhopig. 'Je kan daar niet in gaan, het is veel te diep', zei Owen geschrokken door het hele busongeluk. De bus lag nog in het ravijn. Dat was makkelijk te herkennen aan zijn gele kleur en de zwarte letters die vormde de woorden 'school bus'. 'Het kan me niet schelen', zei ik en ik klom over het hek. Ik zag dat er nog mensen beneden waren. 'Ben je gek geworden Julia!', riep Owen en hij hield me tegen. 'Nee, laat me los!', gilde ik. Ik was toevallig heel goed in klimmen. Ik wist dat het stijl was, maar ik kon het wel, voor mijn dochter. 'Nee, kom onmiddellijk hier mevrouw', zei een ambulancebroeder die er aan kwam gerend. 'Mijn dochter ligt daar nog', gilde ik. 'Mevrouw als u per see naar beneden wilt dan moet u met mij meekomen', zei de ambulancebroeder. Ik knikte. 'Owen', zei ik. Owen ging met me mee. 'We zijn dokters', legde Owen uit. 'Ik weet het, ik herken u dr. Destiny', zei ambulancebroeder. 'Ja, fijn voor u, maar ik moet nu naar mijn dochter', zei ik.

De zon scheen fel op mijn gezicht en ik kreeg het benauwde gevoel dat er iets flink mis. 'Mama', hoorde ik plotseling. 'Is dit uw dochter niet?', vroeg de ambulancebroeder. Rebecca kwam aanrennen en ze was helemaal in orde! 'Ik werd eruit geslingerd mam, ik werd eruit geslingerd voordat de bus in het ravijn kiepte', zei Rebecca. 'Oh Rebecca', zei ik opgelucht en ik tilde haar op en bekeek haar schaafwonden. Het was niets ernstigs. Ze hoefde niet eens gehecht te worden. Ik glimlachte naar haar. 'Je bent gewoon doorgerold?', vroeg ik. 'Zoals jij altijd gezegd hebt mam', zei Rebecca. 'Heb je haar dat gezegd?', vroeg Owen ongelovig. 'Ja, voor het geval er dingen zoals dit gebeuren', zei ik. Owen schudde zijn hoofd en Rebecca en ik gingen met een ambulance mee terug naar het ziekenhuis. Owen die bleef nog om te helpen met het trauma. Ik wilde ook wel blijven, maar Owen stuurde me weg. Ik vond het prima. Ik kon Marisol gaan zoeken en Mark.

'Waar was je', zei Mark die duidelijk ongerust was. 'Rebecca was in de schoolbus van het busongeluk', zei ik vlug. 'Wat, oh Becca ben je oké?', vroeg Mark. 'Ik ben eruit gevlogen voordat de bus in het ravijn kiepte, ik ben doorgerold zoals jullie altijd zeggen dat je dat moet doen', zei Rebecca. 'Wauw, Becca', zei Mark bewonderend. 'Mam pap, Becca', zei Marisol die eraan kwam huppelen met Callie naast zich. 'Ze is net als jij', zei Callie en ik wist niet of ze het als een compliment bedoelde of juist niet. 'Ze heeft een gave om te weten wat er allemaal gebeurd', zei Callie. 'Oké, gelukkig iedereen is in orde, ik laat jullie nooit meer met zo'n school bus gaan, we brengen jullie vanaf nu zelf naar school', zei ik.

'Je bent geweldig mam', zei Rebecca opgelucht. 'Hoezo?', vroeg ik. 'Die schoolbus is hel, iedereen schreeuwt door elkaar heen, gooit dingen naar ons toe en scheld ons uit', zei Marisol vlug. 'Waarom hebben jullie dat niet eerder gezegd, dan had ik jullie al lang van die school afgehaald', zei ik verbaasd. 'We wilden jullie niet belasten', legde Marisol uit. 'Wauw, slimme 5 jarige', zei Callie en ze liep vlug. 'We halen jullie meteen van school af en zoeken een nieuwe, is het in de klas net zo erg als in de bus?', vroeg ik. 'Ja', zei Marisol zacht. 'Jullie moeten het altijd zeggen, dan kunnen we er als ouders iets aan doen', zei Mark. 'Oké', mompelde Rebecca. Rebecca en Marisol omhelsde elkaar. 'Rebecca, je moet even mee komen voor een CT-scan om te controleren of er niets mis is na je ongeluk', zei Mark. 'Oké', mopperde Rebecca.

Rebecca ging onder de CT-scan en er was niets mis met haar en we waren erg opgelucht dat toch nog alles goed was gekomen. 'Gelukkig is er niets met je aan de hand', zei ik opgelucht. 'Je wilt niet weten hoe erg ik was geschrokken toen ik hoorde dat jullie daar waren', zei Mark opgelucht en hij zoende me en tilde Rebecca op.

* * *

**Zo dat was even schrikken nietwaar. Nu pas is alles weer goed. Nou ja, op dat apotheek akkefietje na dan...  
**


	19. Thief

**In dit hoofdstuk word duidelijk wie er achter die apotheek diefstal zit. Een bekende of een onbekende. Wie durft het te raden :)**

* * *

Het was nog maar een paar dagen geleden sinds de eerste diefstal van de apotheek en sindsdien schenen er nog meer akkefietjes te zijn geweest. Er zijn hele schappen leeggehaald. De camera had niemand opgevangen. Dus degene die dit op zijn geweten had moest echt iets gepland hebben! Ik was verbaasd dat zoiets gedaan werd in een ziekenhuis. Mark en ik waren nu inmiddels al 6 jaar samen en dat vierde we met een hapje en een drankje dat georganiseerd was door onze twee meiden Rebecca en Marisol. Becca en Mari waren eigenlijk verbaasd dat we niet getrouwd waren. Maar Mark en ik vonden het wel best zo, we konden er anders over denken op een gegeven moment, maar op dit moment niet. Becca en Mari vonden het geen probleem, ze vonden het eigenlijk wel leuk, ze hadden een hoop ellende over scheidingen gehoord op school en waren eigenlijk wel bij dat wij niet getrouwd waren. Callie en Arizona kwamen regelmatig op bezoek met hun Sofia en dat was zo'n schattig kindje dat je die wel wilde opvreten. Ze konden het heel goed vinden met z'n drieën. We bofte maar met zoveel liefde in het spel.

Eenmaal weer op werk ging het weer gewoon zijn gangetje. Ik glimlachte toen ik een brief kreeg waar ik genomineerd was voor een prijs voor mijn trial met de muizen die succesvol was afgerond.

'Je bent weer genomineerd', zei Mark verheugd. 'Ja, ik boek echt succes', zei ik glimlachend. 'Ja, ben je daar verbaasd over', zei Miranda tegen me. 'Nee, maar ik hoef er niet per see een prijs voor, ik wil mezelf echt niet vlijen, ik doe het omdat het goed is', zei ik. 'Dat weten wij en dat is toch voldoende', zei Miranda troostend. 'Ja, dat weet ik, dat is in elk geval voldoende, gelukkig', zei ik. Ik borg de brief op en kreeg een smsje van Rebecca.

_Deze school is top, aardige kids en heb nu al vrienden gemaakt. Wat een wereld van verschil vergeleken de vorige school.  
Thanks mam pap, u rock.  
xxx Becca & Mari_

'Kijk nou eens', zei ik glimlachend en ik liet het smsje aan Miranda zien. 'Wauw, je kids zijn 5 bijna 6 en die twee van jou zijn echt superslim', zei Miranda. 'Jep, hoogbegaafde leerlingen zijn het volgens het schoolhoofd van hun nieuwe school', zei ik knikkend en ik gloeide van trots. 'Ze hebben onze hersens gemengd', legde Mark uit. Ik gierde het uit van de lach. 'Onze hersens', zei ik na hikkend van de lach. Miranda moest ook lachen bij dat idee. 'Jongens, zien jullie dat?', vroeg ik plots. En ik zag een onbekende met een pasje van het ziekenhuis dat 'visitor' zei de apotheek binnensluipen. En niet veel later terugkomen met een hele grote bobbel onder zijn shirt. Het was gelukkig niet iemand die we kende. Dat scheelde een hele hoop. 'Kom, we zijn met z'n vijven', zei ik toen Callie en Arizona er ook bij kwamen. We liepen op de jongen af die meteen sneller begon te lopen. Ik was sneller. Ik sprong bovenop de jongen die tegenstribbelde en meteen alle dozen medicijnen liet vallen. Ik glimlachte breed. 'Betrapt', zei ik grijnzend. 'Wat deed jij in onze apotheek', zei Arizona. 'Ik moest medicijnen halen', zei de jongen. 'Ja tuurlijk, het zijn allemaal slaapmiddelen, wilde je zelfmoord plegen of zo een overdosis is dodelijk', zei Callie. 'Wat deed jij in onze apotheek', zei ik woedend en de jongen deinsde achteruit. Ik zag Callie en Arizona naar elkaar kijken. 'Oké, als ik het eerlijk zeg geven jullie me dan alsnog aan?', vroeg de jongen. 'Als je het eerlijk zegt dan geven we je niet aan, alleen hangt je foto dan wel op iedere afdeling om naar je uit te kijken zodat je niet nog meer kan stelen', zei ik. 'Oh, dat dat lijkt me redelijk', zei de jongen. 'Goed dan, het gaat om mijn oom, hij ligt in coma, bij mij thuis, ik ben de enige die voor hem kan zorgen en ik moest deze halen om de pijn te verzachten voor hem als hij weer bij komt', zei de jongen. 'Hmm', zei ik. 'Dit is mijn oom oké', zei de jongen en hij liet een foto zien van een oude man die in een kamer lach met een ziekenhuisbed die duidelijk in coma lach. 'Maar daarvoor heb je deze medicijnen niet nodig', zei Callie. 'Sorry oké', mompelde de jongen. 'We gaan het met het bestuur bespreken wat er met jou en je oom gaat gebeuren', zei ik. 'Wat maar je zou me toch niet aangeven?', vroeg de jongen. 'Heb je nooit naar CSI gekeken, duidelijk niet dus, we gaan het met het bestuur bespreken wat er gaat gebeuren en we gaan je verhaal natrekken', zei ik en ik sleepte samen met Callie, Arizona, Mark en Miranda de jongen mee naar een kamer waar agressieve mensen konden zitten, opgesloten en wel.

* * *

**Zo gelukkig is het geen bekende die heeft ingebroken in de apotheek. Klopt het verhaal van de jongen wel, wie is die jongen eigenlijk... Ik ga er nog dieper in, waarschijnlijk...**


	20. Problem Solved

**In dit hoofdstuk wordt er bepaald wat er gaat gebeuren met de jongen die de apotheek dief blijkt te zijn. Het bestuur bepaald of hij word weggestuurd of niet. Kan Julia daar invloed op uitoefenen, klopt het verhaal van de jongen wel? Niemand die weet het.**

* * *

Sommige dingen gaan niet zoals jij wilt. Een ding daarvan is dood gaan. Je plant je eigen dood niet. Nou ja meestal niet in elk geval. Of de dood van een geliefde of nabestaande. Dat zijn de ergste natuurlijk. Niemand wilt eindigen zonder iets te hebben bereikt. Ik heb al heel wat dingen bereikt in mijn leven. Ben ik klaar? Nee natuurlijk niet. Ik heb nog twee hele lieve dochters en een lieve vriend die me altijd uit de brand helpt als het moet. Ik hoef niet opnieuw George te zien nietwaar. Toch?

Ik stond te wachten bij de deur van een ruimte waar het bestuur aan het vergaderen was over de jongen. Die Anthony Creevy heette ben ik inmiddels achter gekomen. Callie kwam aanrennen. 'Heej weet jij waar die Anthony is?', vroeg ze. 'Die zat toch vast?', vroeg ik. 'Nou dus niet', zei Callie. 'Wat', zei ik en ik wierp een blik op de deur en rende het hele ziekenhuis door samen met Callie. Uiteindelijk kwamen we tot de conclusie dat hij er niet meer was en dat moesten we op een een of andere manier aan het bestuur vertellen. Niet dat dat nou zo leuk was. Het bestuur, tja dat waren niet de vriendelijkste mensen. Ze gaven toestemming of sloten je op, nou ja in Anthony's geval dan, als we die ooit nog konden vinden. Het is niet dat we nou een heel CSI onderzoek mochten gaan starten.

Ik glimlachte naar Callie. 'Het was vergeefse hoop geweest denk ik, zijn verhaal klopte, maar die Anthony is gewoon ontzettend bang', zei ik. 'Dat denk ik ook', zei Callie zacht. 'Als je nagaat wat hij allemaal mee maakt op het moment, hij moet gewoon voor zijn comateuze oom zorgen, dat is niet niets, ook moet hij gewoon nog naar school, maar eerlijk gezegd denk ik dat hij daar al te veel verzuim voor heeft gehad wil hij zijn diploma halen', zei ik ietwat triest. 'Ja, sommige keuzes zijn gewoon niet eerlijk', zei Callie. Ik was het helemaal met haar eens. We stonden buiten en plotseling zag ik iemand op het dak staan. Op de rand. 'Anthony', zei ik geschrokken en ik wees naar het dak. Callie en ik rende weer terug naar binnen.

Ik rende samen met Callie naar het dak en daar stond Anthony. 'Jullie kunnen me niet tegenhouden', zei Anthony. 'Oh zeker wel', zei ik. 'Jij denkt dat je alles kent, ja ik ken je hele geschiedenis dr. Destiny', zei Anthony. 'Idioot kom daar vanaf', zei Callie. Dat was een fout van Callie. Anthony boog zich voorover en maakte zich klaar voor de sprong. Je kon zien dat hij bang was. En toen... Ik deed zo stom echt hoor, hoe kwam ik erop. Ik sprong met hem mee! Ik hield hem aan zijn benen omhoog en met een hand had ik me vastgegrepen aan de reling. Ik hing helaas aan de verkeerde kant van het ziekenhuis. 'Anthony idioot', siste ik. 'Bedankt hoor', zei Anthony sarcastisch. 'Oh ik heb alleen maar je leven gered en hang nu zelf ook aan een zijde draadje', zei ik en ik voelde dat mijn hand ging zweeten en dat ik weg gleed en dat ik Anthony ook niet meer hield. Een van de twee moest vallen vreesde ik.

'Callie!', gilde ik buiten mezelf van woede en angst tegelijkertijd. 'Wat doe je, wil je jezelf dood hebben', zei Callie woedend en ze pakte mijn hand en gleed zelf een paar centimeter mee. 'Je moet hem loslaten', zei Callie zachtjes. 'Ja, laat mij los in godsnaam', zei Anthony. 'Nee', zei ik en terwijl ik dat zei voelde ik zijn voet uit mijn handen glijden en mijn greep om zijn enkel verslappen. 'Waar ben je mee bezig', gilde een andere stem. Het was Mark en die leidde me af en toen liet ik Anthony los. Anthony schreeuwde en schreeuwde en viel meters naar beneden. Callie tilde me op en hees me samen met Mark weer veilig op het dak zelf. 'Waar ben je mee bezig, jij altijd met je bijna dood ervaringen! Je hebt 2 dochters en mij!', schreeuwde Mark buiten zichzelf van woede. Ik keek op de stoep. 'Mark, ik heb net iemand dood laten gaan', zei ik langzaam en het besef dat ik net iemand had losgelaten drong tot me door. Marks stem werd zachter en liever. 'Je kon niets meer voor hem doen, hij had jou anders meegesleept en dan hadden Becca en Mari geen moeder meer gehad', zei Mark. 'Je hebt gelijk, ik was stom geweest', zei ik langzaam en ik keek op de stoep waar nu een hoopje ellende lag om het maar even zo te zeggen.

* * *

**Spannend he. Dit hoofdstuk is voor weer een hoofdstukje met spanning :)**


	21. Happy End

Nooit meer zal ik zoiets stoms doen als iemand redden. Nooit meer. Mark, Becca en Marisol waren het belangrijkste in mijn leven. Waarom zou ik dat in hemelsnaam op het spel zetten. Mark had gelijk gehad. Ik was stom geweest en ik zou het nooit meer doen.

Deze dagen was ik dolgelukkig en Mark en ik bedreven weet ik veel hoeveel keer liefde. Ik was blij dat ik gelukkig was. Ja, dubbelop he.

'Mark', zei ik toen we in een van de kamers van het ziekenhuis lagen. 'Ja', zei Mark en hij keek me aan. 'Ik ben gelukkig', zei ik. 'Ik ook', zei Mark.

'We zijn perfect zo, jij ik en de kids', zei ik. 'Precies, we zijn gelukkig en dat ga jij...', begon Mark. 'Niet op het spel zetten voor een leven van iemand anders', maakte ik zijn zin af.

Ik had een aantal operaties staan en die deed ik allemaal perfect. Er vielen geen doden vandaag. Geen doden op mijn operatietafel. Ik ging tevreden naar huis en was blij toen ik Becca en Mari ophaalde samen met Mark.

We gingen uit eten en vierde de verjaardag van Becca en Mari die dolblij waren met hun cadeautjes. Ja, one big happy family waren we. Liefdevol, succesvol, zorgzaam, hardwerkende familie. Dat is niet veel mensen gegund helaas, wij zijn van die zeldzame gelukkige. Die zeldzame gelukkigen die het koesteren tot de dood hun scheid.

* * *

**The End! :)**


End file.
